Xmen and the Master of Death
by ReaderMike
Summary: X-Men and the Master of Death- Ten years after the Final Battle Harry's life is slowly spiraling out of control, then one day he receives a visit from members of the Xavier Institute of Higher Learning. On Hiatus.
1. The Present

AN- I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I own X-men. They belong to JK Rowling and Marvel Comics respectively. Any original characters found in this story however are of my own design. I make no money off of this, it is primarily for my entertainment-hence why it is called fanfiction. Please bear with any grammatical or spelling errors found within this piece; I have no BETA and I SUCK at editing.

This is a slash fic so if you do not like man-on-man action please do not read past this note. Furthermore the pairings are as follows Sirius Black/ Kurt Wagner, Harry Potter/ James Howlett. Possible OOCness

"blarg" verbal dialogue

_Blarg_-mental dialogue

**Blarg-** snake dialogue

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Present**

Hogwarts-2007

Harry sat in Hagrid's hut, for once alone to sort out his thoughts. Ten years ago the war with Voldemort had ended, and Harry had thought that his life would be normal once more. He would be able to be 'Just' Harry. Ten years ago he thought that he was with the love of his life; he would marry Ginny Weasley, and for once have a family of his own. Ten years ago he took up the position of DADA professor at Hogwarts in order to escape the press. Ten years ago he had enjoyed teaching the students to defend themselves, but that was ten years ago.

Now he worked as the Keeper of the keys of Hogwarts, the groundskeeper. Hagrid had this job once, but he had left for France to marry the love of his life Madam Maxime. At least some of his friends had been able to find true happiness, Harry thought bitterly as he leaned back in the humungous chair. Ron and Hermione had married the second the war was over and now they had two or three children with another one on the way. Harry had seen them, but they had not seen him.

Harry scowled a little as his thoughts started to head down a dark and familiar path. Ten years ago he had not thought of the consequences of his returning to life after that Avada Kedavra curse, he had been too happy to be alive and free of Voldemort to notice the changes that had occurred that fateful night.

"And he shall have power the Dark Lord knows not," Harry mumbled darkly as he looked at the glass of firewhiskey in front of him. Not that the drink could ever make him drunk. No, he didn't have that luxury anymore. Stupid immortality. But that little power wasn't what made Harry's life the living hell it was, it was the invisibility that did.

Harry had always wanted people to stop staring at him, for them to stop looking at him and whispering behind his back. Well, with the defeat of Voldemort he got that wish. They couldn't see him if they wanted to. That wasn't the exact truth though; there were plenty of people who could still see him. But seeing him always made them realize something, seeing him made them realize just what they had lost in the war.

No one had told him that being the Master of Death had consequences. He had merely thought that he would be powerful enough that Voldemort wouldn't be able to defeat him. He was true on that tidbit, but since no one else had ever successfully gathered the Three Deathly Hallows, Harry got stuck with learning all the little things that he had gained from them.

First, he had gained immortality, the power that Voldemort had desperately sought. Second, he had the ability to make the spirits of a person's deceased loved ones appear, so long as they hadn't been reborn yet, and what a lovely gift that was. Third, he had gained eternal youth, he was stuck in the body of a seventeen year old for eternity. Fourth, he could cast all his spells wandlessly and wordlessly. Fifth, his favorite, he acquired-as Hermione would put it- Thestral invisibility. He could not be seen unless the person had seen death. Of course there were other side effects as well, Harry James Potter was sterile. He could not have children, at least not biologically. That sad little fact had ended his two year marriage with Ginerva Weasley which caused a schism between him and the Weasley family because she had not told them why they had divorced, nor did she tell them that it was her idea. Then he lost his DADA position, not because he wasn't a good teacher, but because the incoming First Years couldn't even see him. He had been allowed to teach the students who could see him, which meant those that had been present for the Final Battle, until they graduated. That was when he was kindly asked by Headmistress McGonagall to vacate his position. She had oh so kindly offered the groundskeeper position now that Hagrid had left. Though he could not teach classes, after all his students couldn't see him. So he was the invisible groundskeeper, out of sight and out of mind. At least it kept him occupied.

His thoughts continued to spiral down a deep dark path, when suddenly his fireplace roared and the green flames spit out two figures that he had not expected to see today. The first was a boy about ten years of age. His hair was a mix of purple and brown, his eyes the hazel of his father. The second was a man around his thirties with dark hair and steel grey eyes.

"Teddy, Sirius, what are you two doing here?" Harry asked as he looked at the two unexpected arrivals.

Teddy Lupin looked at his godfather, the way that he sat hunched over at the dinner table with an open bottle of firewhiskey. "You've been drinking again!" He exclaimed looking at him accusingly.

Harry only smiled a little at his godson. "Yes well, it's not like I can get drunk…or get liver cancer or anything," he said as he looked at the boy and stood up.

Sirius watched his godson and put an arm on the other's shoulder. "It's alright Harry," he said to the other. When all he received was a quirked brow, he looked indignant. "What? I'm not allowed to comfort you when you're in one of your dark moods?"

Teddy just smiled at his uncle. "I think Uncle Harry thinks that you can't be serious," he said to the other.

"But I am Sirius!"

That only earned a pleased smile from the raven haired teen. "Well, at least one thing is certain…your taste in jokes hasn't improved," Harry said with a bit of a smile at his godfather.

"Cheeky brat," he said and cuffed the other lightly, glad that their little banter had banished the mood for now.

Harry smiled at his godfather. His new found powers had enabled him to do one good thing at the very least; he had managed to pull Sirius out of the veil. But the time in the veil had changed Sirius; the man was no longer classified as human. He was stuck in between the world of the dead and the world of the living, which now allowed Sirius to take on an incorporeal form whenever he shifted to his Animagus form.

"None of that," Sirius exclaimed when he saw that Harry's mood was starting to darken again. "I'm quite fine being what I am Harry, I don't get old or ugly, and imagine all the pranks I can pull now that I can phase through walls…nobody is safe from Padfoot anymore!" he said and cackled evilly earning a smile from Harry once more.

"You still haven't answered my question," Harry pointed out as he looked at the two.

"Right, Sirius get them out!" Teddy exclaimed as he looked at the other bouncing up and down a little. Harry quirked a brow as he looked over at his godfather.

Sirius just looked at Teddy for a moment. "Get what out?"

"You know what!"

"I do?"

"Of course, I told you to bring them!"

"Hmm…I may have forgotten," Sirius said thoughtfully.

"No you didn't! I saw you put them in your pocket!"

"I might have hole in my pocket, these pants are old," Sirius said solemnly.

"Sirius," Teddy whined.

"Alright kiddo, you win…but seriously you shouldn't have tackled me...I think I may have squashed something," he said as he reached into his pockets, placing the shrunken objects on the table before pulling out his wand and enlarging them. Before Harry was now a small feast, some of the items partially burnt, and a half squashed cake. Oh the half squashed cake brought back memories, fond memories of birthdays in little huts out by the sea and the stomping form of a half giant.

Harry chuckled at the sight. "It's the thought that counts, so what is this for?" he asked as he looked at the two. Teddy looked at him flabbergasted.

"It's your birthday Uncle Harry," Teddy said as he looked at him.

Harry frowned and looked at the calendar. "Oh so it is," he said to them, honestly he hadn't been paying much attention to the calendar these days. There was just so much to do as Groundskeeper, the herd of Centaurs had gotten into another territorial dispute with Grawp, the Acromantulas were attempting to increase in number, the Selkie and Merfolk were preparing to go to war with each other, over some romantic couple or something which Harry had the feeling was going to go the way of a certain Shakespearean poem, the Giant Squid was sick, and two unicorns were pregnant. "I guess I was so busy that I just didn't notice,"

"No excuse!" Teddy exclaimed as he looked at his uncle. "Besides you haven't come by the house in days! You promised you'd be home this weekend!"

"So you two decided to bring the party to me?" Harry asked as he looked at the two.

"Well of course we did, you can be just as bad as your mother when it comes to work," Sirius said as he looked at the boy. "Now then, let's light the candles and start the birthday tune," he said and with that the small three person party started. Harry blew out the candles, ate his squashed cake, and commented on the burned bits of food.

"Sirius cooked those, I cooked the others!" Teddy exclaimed which brought a laugh from Harry. Well another thing hadn't changed, Sirius still couldn't cook. "Why didn't you guys let Kreacher cook then?" Harry asked.

The characteristic pop of House Elf teleportation was herd and a heap of presents was settled next to the table. "This is why Master Harry Potter sir, I is been looking for present for yous" Kreacher said as he settled back and smiled at Harry. The old House Elf had proven to be a great asset to their little family, especially since he was very happy with the locket swinging around his neck.

"Oh anything from WWW?" he asked as he looked at the House Elf.

"Yes sir, Mr. George insisted in lots of presents for the Great Master Harry Potter," the House Elf said.

Harry smiled; at least one Weasley was still his friend. "Send him a thank you note later then," he said to the House Elf as he started to open up his presents. True enough there were plenty of the experimental products of Weasleys Wizarding Wheezes, he was happy that he had managed to convince George to keep the shop open. He was given French Cologne from the Malfoy family, for some reason they had been of great help in the past few years, especially since the Unspeakables wanted to dissect Harry to understand his powers. Lucius was his last line of defense against them, Minerva was his first. Lucius had included a letter that told Harry that there were increasing calls for the 'dangerous creature' Harry Potter to be turned in to the ministry for testing. He had no doubt as to who was behind that little maneuver, Umbridge for some reason or other still was a member of the Ministry, and she was still in a position of power.

Though it was Draco who had the most interesting present of all, for he had gone out and bought something that Harry would never have asked him to buy. Inside the little envelope that Harry had been given was a note and three plane tickets, frowning he put the tickets aside and opened up the letter to read what the little brat had decided to give to him.

_Potter,_

_Moping about is not the way a War Hero should live. The idiocy of these fumbling fools knows no bounds, and eventually McGonagall is going to kick the bucket leaving you bereft of a home. As fun as that would be for myself, as your eternal rival of sorts, I would rather not have a celebrated Hero such as yourself living in some grimy little room in the Three Broomsticks which I know that is what you'll do when you get your arse handed to you._

_Therefore, it will be much more pleasurable for both our sakes for you to simply give in and accept the present I have given to you. Enclosed are three plane tickets to New York city, a wonderful muggle place that the wizards won't think to look for you in..aren't I a genius? Plus leaving you bereft in the muggle word is so much more enjoyable than thinking of you in some dusty inn. Furthermore, I would not be a good rival if I did not give you accommodations suitable for such a place. I have furnished an apartment for three in a place best befitting a Malfoy, after all if I will enjoy the premises then I know for sure that you will hate them. They are already signed in your name and it is your property now, so there is no escaping my nefarious plot. Especially since you have to keep it for at least five years before you can sell it again, to prevent any Gryffindorish notions of selling the property before you even attempt to live in it._

_It would be most beneficial for all of us if you accept my offer and take the house. After all if you aren't even here then they can't do anything to you. This would keep that little mudblood harpy friend of yours from barging into my house every time that stupid little toad attempts to gain custody of your body in some way or other. Why people continue to lust after a scrawny little body like yours I still have no idea, after all a Malfoy would be much more suitable a being to lust over then you and your horrendous sense of fashion._

_You better have done as I have said Scarhead or I will come down there personally and send you through the mail, you may be immortal but it doesn't mean that you can't be dismembered and shipped across a continent in bodyparts. Hmm…now I certainly do hope that you reject the present I have given you, for that outcome would be much more enjoyable for me._

_Your enemy,_

_Draco Malfoy_

Harry frowned as he looked at the words that his childhood rival had written to him. It was filled with veiled insults, but it was obvious that the blond was worried about him. Oh and he could see how Malfoy was applying his Slytherin logic in regards to what he was saying. He was presenting a challenge to Harry, one where he would be the victor if Harry chose to do nothing, for if he didn't take the gift that the other had given him then Malfoy would win. If Malfoy won, then that would mean that Harry wasn't brave enough to take him up on the offer of relocating to a new location. Besides life had become dull and boring, true he had many things to do, but there was nothing to take his mind off of things.

Furthermore, Glamours were illegal in Britain, but in the United States it was still legal. Apparently that country had a completely different view on the Dark Arts, and Harry would be quite happy with being able to move about in the streets once more. He'd be able to hang out a bit, until perhaps that people noticed that he didn't age. Well when they did notice he didn't age, he doubted that the Americans would be willing to dissect him, what with their notions of personal freedom and whatnot. Yes Malfoy was providing him with such a wonderful escape from the mundane world that he had entrapped himself in. He also had provided a means for those who mattered most to Harry to come with him. Teddy and Sirius were the most important people to Harry, and Harry would have them with him when he moved to the States.

Indeed, in between the lines Draco had said much. Though Harry was still going to have to get back at him for the Mudblood comment, he had thought that he had broken Draco of that nasty habit years ago.

"What is it Uncle Harry?" Teddy asked as he looked over at his godfather who had been sitting quietly for some time now.

"Well Teddy..what do you think about a trip to the States?"

* * *

Please Review


	2. The Big Apple sort of

Disclaimer: I do not own X-men or Harry Potter, for they belong to JK Rowling and Marvel. I am but a poor college fanboy making no money on this, staving off boredom and practicing my skills for Creative Writing class so ha! The only thing I get out of this is practice!! Again forgive any grammatical errors found within, I am without Beta and editing has never been my strong suit.

Molto Alesato- He doesn't age, but he can die via severe harm.

"Blarg"-Verbal Dialogue

_Blarg-_ Mental dialogue

"**Blarg"**-Snake Dialogue

Thank you all who have reviewed.

Furthermore, since I have never been to the Big Apple, pardon me for not going into much detail. I'm going to get in there and out as quickly as I possibly can so as not to offend any of the denizens of such a fine city

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Big Apple….sort of**

New York Air Port-2007

A man with dark tinted glasses clutched his walking stick while holding on to the harness of his dog as he maneuvered through the crowd. A young boy with hair that matched his own dark coloring held on loosely to his elbow as they made their way towards baggage claim. Once they were in baggage claim the man stood in a corner where he wouldn't be jostled. He kept his eyes forward for a few moments before he spoke to the boy. "Chris why don't you go and get our bags?" the man asked, his voice slightly melodious and kind, though his English accent was unmistakable.

"Sure thing dad," the boy said as he moved into the crowd, searching for the suitcases that they had boarded the plane with. He returned triumphant with his cargo, which was a rather worn looking trunk who had obviously seen better days. It was covered in stickers, obviously belonging to the boy, and it seemed heavy. "You go on ahead pops, I'll be right behind you!" the boy said to the man who nodded.

"Francis, show me the way to the taxis please," he said to his dog, who then led him towards the escalator, the boy following behind with the trunk. Customs would have been hell for the blind man, if not for the fact that he was blind. Thanks to his disability he'd been able to cruise to the very front of that god awful long line and get out of there before he could grow impatient. Now he walked towards the taxi area of the airport, the crowd giving him a wide berth considering the large black dog that travelled at his side.

It wasn't that hard to find a taxi, and after waiting a moment for Chris to load their luggage the blind man sat and calmly told the man the address of his new abode. The cab smelled of cigarettes and certain rather unpleasant things that would not be beneficial to Chris' young virgin ears. The blind man felt the movement of the vehicle as it pulled out and started to move towards their eventual home.

"Chris may I have more of that lovely chewing gum of yours?" the blind man asked the boy who sat beside him.

"Sure thing pops," the boy said reaching into a pocket and pulling out a nearly empty packet of Wrigley's Chewing gum and handed his father one, after he popped another one into his own mouth. The two chewed their pieces of candy and the boy amused the older man by describing the sights of the city with the youthful exuberance only a child could have. They made some small talk with the driver, but not that very much. The man was very gruff, and a little smelly.

After what seemed to be two or three hours of driving, with the constant stops and starts of wondrous traffic, the blind man felt them pull into a driveway and proceeded to spend the next five minutes heading up it. Once they were at the front of the abode the blind man turned to the driver. "How much do we owe you?" he asked.

"Two fifty," the driver said in response as he looked at the blind man.

"But the meter says one ninety!" The boy piped up.

"Now now Chris, the man clearly deserves the extra sixty considering how out of the way this place is, here's three hundred" he said handing the man the bills. "The extra fifty is so you can clean the backseat, Francis is shedding." He kept a grin of his face as they exited the vehicle, Chris collected their luggage and they made their way into the house.

Once all alone the blind man decided to speak. "Siri, please tell me that he didn't buy us any peacocks,"

"Well they weren't albino," was Chris' reply, which earned him a groan from the blind man as he set the bags down. "Oy kiddo shift back I don't want you shedding all over the furniture!"

At that instant the Seeing Eye dog removed itself from the harness and shifted back to its true form, of one Teddy Lupin. "Uncle Siri I do not shed!"

The blind man let out a chuckle as he moved farther into the house. "Could have fooled me," he spat out the piece of gum and chucked it into a trashcan. Almost instantly he began to shrink, his eyes shifted color, and his vision went from nothing to fairly decent. Green eyes hidden behind black sunglasses looked at the two with amusement. "At least Hermione's new and improved polygum is so much better than the juice."

Sirius made a face at that as he too spat out his own gum, though his clothing expanded with his own body, "Awful stuff that used to be, at least with her running the Department of Mysteries we get all sorts of tasty and useful candies."

Teddy chuckled as he looked about the house. "Well Uncle Harry, Draco did get us a manor, but he seemed to have managed to keep his Malfoy taste out of it, too bad he didn't know that New York State isn't the exact same thing as New York City," he said with a bit of a smile on his lips.

Harry just smiled a little as he said, "Well that's pureblood intelligence for you, though I wonder how he managed to come up with the identities and everything,"

Sirius just rolled his eyes. "He's a Slytherin Harry; he obviously does things like this in his spare time."

"Well good for us then," Teddy said with a smile as he opened the trunk and pulled out the purple bottomless bag that had his name on it. "I'm going to go scout out my room!"

"Wait for Sirius to enlarge everything for you," Harry called as the boy disappeared into the depths of their overly large house. "Kids these days," he said softly to himself.

"I get the master bedroom!" Sirius called out and grabbed his own Gryffindor red bag and raced after the other boy, which led to Harry's sudden headache. He reached into the trunk for his own green bottomless bag and followed after them. Strategically, he placed his room in the middle of the house, so that it would be much easier for the experienced former wizarding hero to come to their aid. With a few careless flicks of his hand he changed the color of the walls to his favorite, and started unpacking.

His room was done in soft greens, his favorite color, and the furniture was in the old Victorian style that matched the mansion in which he resided. His most prized possessions, namely his Firebolt and his Photo Album, lay hidden in a pocket dimension behind his wardrobe. Sadly, he could no longer count his father's invisibility coat as one of those possessions, since the damn garment had decided to fuse with his very being. With a sigh he removed his old man's garments and pulled on a pair of pajama bottoms. His back, which used to be littered with scars and burns from his favorite family, was bare. He looked into the mirror and appraised himself. Before him stood a young man at the age of seventeen, emerald green eyes no longer hidden behind glasses stared challengingly back at him, his mop of black hair in its usual disarray, and his body was still of slender built, but without an ounce of fat on it. Constant work on the lawns of Hogwarts had ensured that Harry became very fit, and the job maintained that fitness. He just couldn't wait to put on a little fat from glorious inactivity…well so long as his mind didn't drift into things it shouldn't.

Of course his little self appraisal didn't last very long. The nice and wondrous silence that had pervaded the house was shattered, quite literally. The sound of something possibly quite expensive had fallen and shattered with the muffled but distinct choice words of one Teddy Lupin when he was in pain. Harry scowled a little at his reflection as he heard some of those words, deciding that he was going to have to go out and scold Sirius for sullying Teddy's communication skills with his foul language, and then he would have to scold Teddy for using that sort of language.

* * *

1407 Graymalkin Lane, Bayville, New York-2007

"How strange," a bald man said to himself as he removed a headset from his hairless features. His brows furrowed in confusion as he placed it back upon the pedestal in which it rested. The man was dressed immaculately in a business suit. His regal form trapped within the confines of the wheel chair in which he sat. Strange indeed, the machine which he had finished using had never glitched in the entire time that he had used it, and now it had.

He had been watching the arrival of a boy from England whom Cerebro had finally recognized, and it was very peculiar to him that Cerebro hadn't picked upon the boy until now, especially since the boy seemed to be in full use of his powers. The boy had masqueraded as a blind man's dog, and yet the blind man was extremely difficult to read. Cerebro could tell that the man was a fellow mutant, but delving any deeper than that caused the machine to go haywire.

Though that wasn't the part that had been extremely strange, for it was what had come after that bothered the man. The boy had picked out a room, and then a man, whom he had been unable to detect before, appeared and after that he couldn't trace the boy anymore. Several minutes passed and he couldn't sense their presence, it was as if they had ceased to exist all together, even the blind man..who appeared to be some sort of shapeshifter! After that the boy had gone about the house in his eagerness to explore before he had broken some sort of vase and cursed quite colorfully before the newly shapeshifted blind man left his room to scold the boy, and then moved on to scold the man who felt half there..and half not.

"Something bothering ya professor?" A gruff voice called behind him. The mental presence that the professor felt was one that was wild, untamable, and yet chivalrous.

"Why yes Logan, it seems that somebody has finally decided to purchase the old McClintock property," Xavier said as he turned to look at his companion.

"I don't see how that can be a problem," the rough looking man responded. He was in a pair of jeans and a wife beater. Since it was a wonderful Sunday, he had allowed the little kiddies to take the day off for once. Well he sort of had no choice; Storm wouldn't allow him to put them through another course, especially since both of them had broken or sprained something.

"Neither would I, save that they seem to be mutants with the ability to hide from Cerebro. They don't even have the sort of protection that Magneto or Juggernaut utilizes, it is puzzling," Xavier responded as he wheeled his way towards the other man. "They are housing a young mutant around ten years of age. I wasn't able to get an accurate read of his homelife, apparently he is in the custody of an older mutant, one powerful enough to keep me out of his mind, and some other being who appears…as if he isn't even there," he mused aloud.

"Do you want me to assemble the team? They sound like they might be dangerous," Logan said not moving from where he was leaning against the door frame.

"No I don't think that would be wise. I'd prefer if you and Storm were to accompany me to greet our new neighbors, perhaps we can learn something about why they can so easily evade Cerebro," he said as he wheeled over to his fellow mutant.

"Who'll remain behind to keep an eye on the kiddies?" Logan asked the professor.

"I'm sure Jean and Scott can handle things while we are next door, after all they should have some experience with responsibility," Xavier said as he continued on his path.

"What about the new arrival?"

"I doubt that we'll spend so much time over there that we'll be late for Kurt's arrival," Xavier said

* * *

1408 Graymalkin Lane, Bayville, New York 2007

"Uncle Harry! There's a car coming up the driveway!" Teddy called as he noticed the dark vehicle making its way up the driveway. Immediately both the older males in the household went scrambling for the old suitcase that still sat beside the main entrance. Sirius hastily withdrew the packet of gum and tossed a piece to Harry while he chewed on one himself. The two soon shifted to take on the forms of Chris and the Blind man.

"Turn into Francis Teddy," the younger boy ordered before both stopped and looked at each other in horror. "Siri you gave me the wrong gum!"

"Not my fault, at least you can see!" Sirius responded feeling around uncertainly. Harry had decided on being the blind man and had trained himself to be used to the sensation, but Sirius hadn't so this was a whole new adventure for the old Marauder.

Chris just glared at the blind man for a moment before he looked at the newly transformed black dog. "Take Sirius into the sitting room, I'll see if I can stall them or something," he said as he waited for the inevitable doorbell while his godson led his godfather away. It was only a few moments later when the doorbell rang.

Cautiously Chris opened the door and looked out at the people standing on his doorstep. Before him was a gruff looking man who was quite attractive, but rather standoffish. Next to him was a beautiful African woman who wore dark clothing and had long snow white hair. Between them was a man in the wheel chair and as Chris looked at him he suddenly felt a mental pressure press against his own occlumency shields. The man in the center was a legimens! If that were true then these people were obviously part of the American ministry, and already they were being checked out? This was dangerous, what if they were one of those rogue factions that Hermione talked about, especially that certain faction that had been quite aggressive with attempting to recruit Harry.

He shoved the door the rest of the way open and lifted his arms dangerously, his eyes hardened. At the sudden aggressive move the gruff looking man unsheathed what looked like blades from his knuckles and the woman held her hands before her, her irises milk-white. With the sudden display of power his eyes looked between the two calculatingly. The woman was obviously some sort of elemental, what with the way she was slowly generating an electric charge, and the man had some sort of mutation. If they were who he thought they were, then this could get really ugly. "Who are you and what do you want?"

"Wolverine! Storm! Stand down, we don't want a confrontation," The legimens in the middle said and instantly the other two backed down. "I'm sorry for the sudden interruption, but we had to make sure that you were friendly. I am Professor Xavier, and I am your neighbor…you've obviously encountered mutants before," he said slowly as he watched the boy who still stood in a defensive stand.

"Mutants? Hmm…then you can't be with the MX-faction," he stated simply as he left the crouch he had entered and looked at the other two. "Come in, sorry for the mess we've just moved in," the boy said gesturing for them to enter.

"MX-faction?" the bald man asked as he entered the foyer with the other two mutants. Harry's mind was working furiously, if they had the kind of abilities that the MX-faction had, and yet didn't seem to understand then perhaps MX carriers in America where much more accepted than they were back in Britain. Of course then again any other country was much more accepting of other creature types than Britain, it was one of the most bigoted places in the world.

"It's a political faction back in Britain, carriers of the MX-gene who decided that those without the MX-gene should be wiped out. Honestly, they're worse than the Pureblood faction."

"Pureblood?" the professor asked as he and his group were moved into the sitting room.

"You know pure blood wizards, crazy bastards the lot of them," Chris said as he walked into the room with the three mutants.

"There are no such things as wizards," the gruff voice of the one called Wolverine said and Chris looked at the other in shock. Oh shit, these weren't MX carriers from the American Ministry..they weren't MX wizards…no these were just extraordinary muggles!

"Umm…hehehe..why don't we just start from the beginning again?" he asked as he looked over at Francis and the Blind man before looking back at the three mutants. "Let's start with what you guys are, and why you're here and maybe we'll tell you who we are and why we're here," he offered as he looked over at the bald man, who seemed to be the leader of the group.

"I think that would be much more acceptable," Xavier said. He had tons of questions, what were MX-gene carriers and what were purebloods? There were a lot more questions than answers that were beginning to be generated by the small amount of interaction between the two groups, and already it seemed as if certain secrets had been accidentally spilled because of inaccurate assumptions.

"I suppose I should start, like I said my name is Charles Xavier," he began.

* * *

Please Review, I don't think I did this chapter very well. Leave any thoughts and questions behind and I'll see if I can answer them in my next chapter.


	3. Questions and Answers

Disclaimer: I do not own X-men or Harry Potter, for they belong to JK Rowling and Marvel. I am still a poor fanboy, though I do have a job and am finally going to acquire a Wii and a PS3! As such expect longer periods between posts…I think. Anyway I still make no money off of this. The only thing I gain from this are wonderful reviews that make my days happy and practice in developing my skills.

Deadfeather- you're answers are found in this chapter

Sakura Lisel- Harry shoved the door open, and assumed an aggressive stance. Xavier already admitted to not being able to breach his mind, therefore he was utterly defenseless. Wolverine would be ready to fight right off the bat, and Storm would protect Xavier.

And to everyone else sorry for the long delay, I've been having a hectic time.

"Blarg"-Verbal Dialogue

_Blarg-_ Mental dialogue

"**Blarg"**-Snake Dialogue

Thank you all who have reviewed.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Questions and Answers**

1408 Graymalkin Lane, Bayville, New York 2007

Xavier watched the three new neighbors with interest. Apparently the little boy was in charge, and he seemed to have switched places with the blindman, or perhaps it was the man who was half there and half not? Already the two groups had already generated much interest in answers, and he, in his capacity as a guest, was to give information to these people that he had been planning on giving them anyway.

"You see…Mr.?" Xavier started looking at the boy with interest first to see what name he wished to go back.

That led the boy to chuckling for a moment. "Sorry, seems we missed a vital step first. I guess we're all a little eager to get to the question and answers session…but intros first! I'm Harry James Potter, that man over there is Sirius Orion Black," he said introducing Sirius but purposefully leaving someone out.

"And the boy's name?" Xavier asked, noticing how Harry had tensed when he had called out the missed person. The person in question lunged forward shifting form dog to human.

"Teddy Lupin!" The boy with purple streaked brown hair answered before he moved to settle himself on the blind man's lap.

"Ah yes…well my companions are Logan, and Orroro Monroe," he said gesturing to Wolverine and Storm. "Their codenames are Wolverine and Storm. You see, I am in charge of a school for people with specific talents, like your young friend Mr. Lupin has..and I utilize a machine named Cerebro to find these talented youngsters before they cause irreparable harm with their talents. I make sure they understand how to use their talents in ways that do not further their own desires, while providing them with a safe haven away from those who would seek to do them harm, or use them for nefarious means."

The older mutant in the household nodded in thought as he thought things over. "So you came by because you could sense that Teddy has these special talents…and you wanted to train him in how to use them appropriately?" he asked as he looked over at the man. "What is it that determines whether a person does or doesn't have these special talents that you're scouting for?" he asked as he looked over at the man.

Xavier smiled; the older mutant was thoughtful and was quick to ask questions. He supposed that saying that he had access to people with unique talents and trained them could bode either ill or well depending on what he decided to do with the youngsters. The older mutant was being careful. "At first we had no idea what the criteria was for those who had these talents, but with modern day technology we were able to discover that these talents were genetic. Genetic mutations caused by the X gene that allowed people to be able to have powers not available to others. For instance, I have the power to read minds; Wolverine has sharpened senses and an incredibly fast healing rate, while Storm has the ability to manipulate the weather,"

"So muggles are developing the X gene as well then? That's really interesting..Hermione would go bonkers with that revelation," the older mutant said smiling at himself. Of course he would keep any more information away from the other man for the moment, and this only served to further confuse Xavier. What were muggles? Where they average human beings? The boy had talked about something called the MX faction…and that these people had the MX gene. Was it possible that there was another genetic code that gave people powers as well? "so what's with the code names?" the older mutant added.

"Well many of the younger mutants, as we are called, have taken to having what they call their mutant name. We use these code names for when we go off on missions as members of the X-men, a vigilante group I founded that ensures that criminal elements of mutant society are subdued to keep the peace," Xavier explained as he watched for the man's reaction.

"Merlin, another Dumbledore and another Order of the Phoenix!" Harry exclaimed as he looked at the other. "Let me guess, there are mutants who are out there that think they're better than normal people, and that they want them eradicated?"

"Indeed there are Harry, but we keep them at bay while we try to encourage acceptance of mutantkind," Xavier said to the other.

The little boy only smiled. "Yep, definitely another Dumbledore," he said before he looked Xavier over for a moment. "Although you're probably better dressed, so where do you stand in all this? You don't look like the type to go to the front lines," he said to the other.

"Well my part in all this is discovering new mutants and bringing them to the Xavier Institute, where they learn to control their powers. It is a school where mutants can understand their abilities and learn how to live in harmony with mankind. I teach them Ethics. Orroro and Logan are both on the X-Men team when on missions. At the Institute Orroro teaches flight for those who can fly as well as elemental manipulation, while Logan teaches Combat and Survival training for prospective X-Men."

"There must be more to their education than that," Harry said as he looked at the other.

"Well yes there is, the students attend the local Bayville High School for their regular education, and we are mindful that they keep their friends in the dark about their abilities until acceptance has occurred. Jean Grey and Scott Summers are two current students who both attend that school," Xavier finished putting his hands in his lap as he looked at the young man.

"That's pretty good, the best of both worlds then?" Harry asked and when he was given a nod from the professor he smiled a bit. "Something that the Ministry should've thought of, if we had been taught muggle science, maybe the wizarding world wouldn't be as backwards as it is," he mused to himself outloud.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your musings, but you have said the term muggle quite a few times now..what does it mean?" Xavier asked as he watched the supposed shapeshifter.

"Oh…well Muggle is the term our kind uses for those who aren't magical," he said to the man as he looked at him. It looked as if Logan was going to say something but he interrupted him, "You see, magic does exist but we keep to ourselves for our own protection. I'm actually breaking a law in telling you this, but I think eventually you might have come across a mutant with magical powers…anyway…how do I explain this in a way that makes sense to you guys…umm…I know Siri do we still have that article that Hermione wrote five years ago?" he asked as he looked over at the blind man.

"Yeah Harry we do, and I remember that I packed that with my stuff," Sirius said as he looked at the boy.

"Could you get it for me?" Harry asked.

"Sure thing kiddo," he said gently placing Teddy back on the floor as he made his way out of the room, feeling his way as he did. It was only after he smacked into the wall twice that he discovered that the door was to his right, and after running into that, discovered that it was closed. He opened it and left the area, there was the sound of something falling, a vase breaking, and a few muffled curses.

Harry groaned a bit and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Teddy go help him, and make sure he spits out the Polygum, honestly" he muttered as the boy jumped up to go help.

"Who is this Hermione? You've mentioned her a couple of times as well," Orroro said as she looked over at him.

Harry smiled a little bitterly, "Hermione was one of my closest friends, but we drifted apart after she discovered a few things about me that she couldn't understand," he said to the other as he watched her. "She's a genius, and head of the Department of Mysteries…the British Magical Government's version of their research department or something like that, anyway her article explains everything quite easily," he said to the other. Of course Hermione had told her everything in her excitement of making a ground breaking discovery, but as usual Harry had sort of tuned her out after the first thirty minutes.

"And what is this Polygum you were talkin about?" Logan asked as he looked over at Harry. The young man noticed that the older male leaned against the wall rather than join the rest of them sitting around the coffee table.

"It's a magical gum that allows us to take the guise of another for an hour. The gum has a slightly bitter taste because of the ingredients that make up it, but once the gum loses flavor that means you're out of solution and you revert back to normal. Hermione developed it with the help of George, it's based off of the potion Polyjuice, which was ten times as vile to swallow," he admitted as he looked at the others. "We wanted to arrive incognito so we used the gum to get us all the way over here without anyone noticing." He then smiled wryly, "but it looks like we failed on that score, after all you guys noticed us."

"I take it that you're chewing some right now?" Xavier asked as he looked at the male while they waited for Sirius to return.

"Why yes I am," he said to the other as he spit it out and banished it, which startled his guests. "Don't worry I just banished it to the trash can, it's a common form of magic to use when you're cleaning up messes and such,"

The mutants watched in fascinated horror as the boy before them aged ten or so years so that he was seventeen, his hair darkening from muddy brown to inky black, and the eyes shifted from hazel to a vibrant green. Logan quirked a brow in interest at the young man before them now, he was quite well tanned, and he definitely wasn't a slacker. At that moment a man with dark hair and steel grey eyes entered the room.

"So did you find it Sirius?" he asked as he looked over at his godfather.

"Sure thing here it is," he said as he handed it over with a flourish before escaping back to his comfortable chair in the corner.

Harry looked at the document for a moment before he cast a quick duplicating charm and then handed the copies over to Xavier and his companions. "I think you'd like to read it over as it is at a later time, but I think I can translate from Hermione language to basic everyday human right now if you don't mind that is," he said to the others.

Logan only managed to take a glance at the long complicated words that permeated the document before he gave a nod towards the supposed wizard, while Xavier and Orroro decided to peruse the document for a few moments before they too gave reluctant nods towards Harry. Even Xavier couldn't understand some of the complicated wording that the young woman had written, but that was because she used terminology that was definitely not the type that Xavier had ever encountered before.

"Alright then," Harry began as he started to look over the document to reacquaint himself of the information that Hermione had so preciously gathered. "From what Hermione says, it seems that Magic for wizards come from something she decided to call the M genome, this she gathered from collecting blood samples from both Muggleborn and Pureblood wizards in order to determine any biological difference between the two. Her findings state that there is no difference between the average Muggleborn, wizards and witches born to non magical parents, and Pureblood, and therefore the stigma between them is moot. Now she noted a specific division between Muggleborn, and Muggles, most notably that Muggles don't have a certain gene activated within their bodies which like I said she determined to be the M gene. She goes further to talk about how the M gene actually works on our bodies, using the most advanced technology that Muggles have that was charmed to work in a wizarding area."

"Wizards generate something that Hermione termed as a Chaos field, which disrupts electricity. This field allows the Wizard to manipulate reality around them to a certain extent, usually when a wizard is feeling a particularly strong emotion…and that this energy can be harnessed to perform a specific task if the energy is directed through an object that contains a smaller chaos field that matches their own signature. Most wizarding folk use a wand in order to perform their magical ability after all,"

"May I ask a question Harry?" Xavier asked when Harry gave him a nod he decided to continue. "I have noticed that you have not been using a wand in order to perform magic, how is this possible then?" he asked.

Harry smiled at the Professor and decided to give him an answer. "She actually explains that to, in a weird kind of way. See we Wizards also have the X gene. Certain families have control of an ability that does not require a wand to use, many had thought it was a bloodline trait of magic, but in reality it was the X gene mutating certain families. I am an MX carrier, I have both the ability to generate the Chaos field, and I also have a mutation. Usually these mutations give an MX carrier an ability that works well with their Chaos fields. For instance, my X gene allows me to use my Chaos field without requiring a focus, but it has granted me other abilities. For instance, I cannot be seen unless a person has seen a death, and since you lot obviously can still see me then you've all experienced a death," he said looking at the others, wondering what their reaction would be to that tidbit. Oddly enough, they didn't even bat an eyelash at that bit of information.

"And the boy?" Logan asked since Teddy hadn't entered the room yet.

"He's a special case; he has both the M, X and even W gene. You see his father was a werewolf, a wizard whose chaos field responds to the lunar cycle and transforms him into a wolf. His mother was an MX carrier with the ability to take on any form so long as it didn't change her body structure, the two abilities combined allows him to shift from wolf to boy seamlessly, while at the same time retaining his sanity. His X gene allows his W gene to not be affected by the lunar cycle and instead he can use his Chaos field to change from one to the other," he said to the others.

"Extraordinary," Xavier said as he looked at Harry for a few moments.

"Yes it is isn't it? Well we've been here for quite some time, would you guys like to have some tea and biscuits for a bit?" he asked as he looked at the others. "Of course I have to ask that you guys keep this information to yourselves, I wasn't supposed to tell you, and I don't want this information to fall into the wrong hands. It would be very bad for both our communities if the Muggles discovered us," he said to the wheelchair bound mutant.

"Don't worry Mr. Potter, you're secrets are safe with us," he said to the other with a smile. "But I'm afraid that we'll have to be going soon. It's a two hour drive to the train station, and we've got a new arrival coming tonight all the way from Germany. We're really sorry for dropping by unannounced, but perhaps we can come by another time and discuss this a little more in depth," Xavier said.

Harry just smiled. "Don't be a stranger, we'll be glad to have you guys over anytime, heck maybe we'll drop by your house next time," he said as he led the guests to the front door and escorted them out. "Have a safe trip," he said before he closed the door.

He went back into the sitting room to see Sirius scowling at him a little. "Harry why didn't you just obliviate them?" he asked as he looked at his Godson.

"Simple Siri, the Xavier guy would've been immune to it, and he has the ability to protect the others from an obliviate. I think when it comes to the mind, nothing can compare to that guy's abilities. He's ten times stronger than Voldemort or Dumbledore when it comes to Legimency, and his Occlumency rivals mine. If I really wanted to wipe their minds, the power I would have to put behind it would've rendered them vegetables…besides they seem a nice sort, and I think I found a way to keep myself occupied." He said with a roguish grin.

Sirius grinned back as he looked at his Godson. "True to that Harry, but remember tomorrow we're going to go take a look at the American Ministry. I think it'd be best if you informed them about the Mutant School…maybe drop a hint about making a school for Mutants and Wizards? Like train them in Wizardry here and then send them over to Xavier for Mutant lessons?" Sirius asked.

"Siri that's brilliant!"

* * *

Reminding you guys that I don't have a beta so please don't skewer me for spelling errors. Consequently, you're reviews managed to get me off my butt and finish up this chapter, so thank you all who reviewed and please please please review again.


	4. The Department of Magic

**Disclaimer: I do not own X-men or Harry Potter, for they belong to JK Rowling and Marvel. I am still a poor fanboy with naught to anything but my name, and any original characters that may pop up. I would love to thank Eliza Jane and Ashdemon for offering to be my betas.**

**Lunachiarolover- Harry starts to become depressed if he's left alone for too long, now that Sirius and Teddy are constantly around him, it allows him to forget his past. Furthermore, his immortality has him permanently stuck as a seventeen year old, which means in all sense of the word he's a teen for eternity. Consequently, he is coming off as the more mature one out of the three at the moment. His scars were removed when the Hallows fused with his body when Harry acquired the Elder Wand save for the distinguishing scar on his forehead, which he later got rid of.**

**Charlie-becks-I've got FF13, bought it with my PS3 and I've been playing it off and on, but at the moment I'm really having fun playing Sins of a Solar Empire and Dragon Age, which really explains the long delay.**

"Blarg"-Verbal Dialogue

_Blarg-_ Mental dialogue

"**Blarg**"-Snake Dialogue

**Thank you all who have reviewed. Sorry for the delay, I've acquired new video games, got sick, and had a generally bad time of it.**

**

* * *

The Department of Magic**

1600 Pennsylvania Avenue NW, Washington, The District 2007

Harry, as was his nature, tumbled out of the fireplace of the Department of Magic. He had been referred to this place by the British Embassy when he expressed an ardent desire to become an American. If it were not for the glamour, he was sure that he would have been cut to ribbons by that angry glare the young secretary at the desk of the Embassy had given him. Thank heavens she never learned he was Harry Potter, or he'd been shipped back by now.

He was pleasantly surprised by the level of technology that he found in the Department of Magic, it almost looked as if it were modern. In fact, as he curiously looked at a light bulb in the waiting room he had to suppress his glee at finding that it was indeed modern. Not only were the American Wizards not trapped in the Eighteenth century like the British were, but they were environmentally conscious! Who would have thought of that!

"You're a European aren't you?" a voice called from the entryway of the room and Harry, embarrassed with his Arthur-moment, stood up and smiled sheepishly at him.

"Guilty as charged I'm afraid, but how did you find a way to power this? By magic if I'm not mistaken right? I'm surprised at the level of technology you Americans seem to have." Harry admitted as he looked over at the young man. He hadn't been introduced yet, but the man before him had a kind face. He looked to be around his mid twenties and was definitely probably an intern or something to collect the nine o'clock guest, after all Harry had an appointment.

"Yes well we take great pride in the strides we have made in Technomancy," the young man said as he looked at the nondescript dirty blond before him. At least this British wizard wasn't putting on airs and acting snotty because of America's efforts to bring the two worlds together, at least technologically.

"Technomancy, I suppose magic that deals in technology," he said as he thought about it for a moment. "So then, you guys have Television?" he asked curious. He'd love to watch a few shows himself at his new home, but then he'd have to ensure that Teddy's brain didn't rot because of too much television. It was already too late for Sirius anyway, there was hardly anything left in that head of his to rot. He'd be safe…unless Sirius got into Oprah.

"Over five hundred channels, and that's just for magical people," the young man said with a smile as he walked further into the room. "I'm Andonis Coman, and you must be Mr. Potter, clever glamour you've got on. How has your stay in the States been so far?"

"Interesting to say the least, but I think I might like becoming a citizen here, but I don't know what kind of paperwork would be involved. I asked at the British Ministry and they referred me to here," he said to the other.

"Ah yes, well normally you'd have that conversation with Spellman, but since you're such a celebrity and all, I think we can take you right over to the Secretary," he said as he gestured for Harry to follow him. A little baffled, the young man complied and started to follow after the man.

* * *

1312 NE Fidelus Street, Salem, Massachusetts 2007

"Teddy would you look at that," Sirius said as he looked almost in awe at the large W adorned building before them. "Have you ever seen anything like that before in your life?"

"No Uncle Siri, I didn't even know there were Wizarding stores that are this big…I mean…what do they sell in there?" he asked before he looked over at his favorite caretaker, "Do you think they sell dragons? Maybe they sell dragons, come on Uncle Siri, let's go take a look!" he said grabbing the man's arm as he led the two of them into the building.

The doors opened with a whoosh and they soon found themselves standing on white tile before an elderly looking man. He smiled at them, "Welcome to Wiz-mart hope you have a wonderful day," he said pleasantly. Both males had wide eyes as they gazed at the sheer size of the interior of the building, which was seven times as large as the outside, before numbly grabbing a cart and heading in. Sirius paused once they were farther into the store and looked over at Teddy.

"Teddy did you remember to bring the list that Harry made up for us? I think we can find everything here," Sirius said quietly. To be honest he was overwhelmed.

"This store has everything!" Teddy exclaimed as he pulled out said list. "Yeah I've got the list right here. Let's go down the potion's aisle and see if they have all the ingredients that we need," he said as they started to move down the aisles of the large wizarding store.

They walked towards a sign that loudly proclaimed Potion Supplies and started to look through the many aisles of that area. Indeed there were even signs of there being a buy one get one free sale for Newt's eyes. There was also a sale on Salamander Tongues. Sirius was pretty sure that if Snivellus had survived he would have creamed himself in delight at all the wonderful ingredients that were all over the place. Although from the looks of things, there were no uncommon ingredients at the store either. It seemed that if you wanted the rare kind of potion ingredients you still would have to go to an apothecary. He wondered if that was what this store specialized in, acquiring common ingredients and potions to sell to the people.

Their expandable cart was already half filled with all the ingredients that Harry had requested for them to purchase. Right now they were heading down the blood aisle in search of some nymph blood when he came across an incredible bizarre sight. Before him stood two creatures that were squabbling over what looked to be the very last bottle of cobra blood, the first he easily recognized as a House-Elf but it was the creature it was struggling with that was even more bizarre. It was short, green, and furry all over. It continued to fight with the elf grumbling things in what seemed to be a Spanish dialect while at the same time flashing fangs at the house-elf who kept proclaiming that the blood was for its master. The green creature won by kicking the house-elf savagely in the chest before it ran off, holding the vial of blood high in triumph. The house-elf groaned and glared at the creature. "You Chupacabras is mean blood drinkers!" the elf cried before it popped, obviously going off in search for another store.

"European?" a voice asked from behind, Sirius whirled around and was surprised to see a centaur…with a shopping cart behind him.

"Uh…yeah I am…what the hell just happened?"

"Oh it was a Chupacabra fighting a house-elf for animal blood...happens all the time around here," The centaur said with a bit of a smile. It was obvious by a quick peek in the cart that the Centaur had come for mostly herbal ingredients, although there was a bow and some arrows in his cart as well.

"A Chupacabra?" Sirius asked as he looked at the other.

"One of the native species here in America, though you rarely see them this far north, they tend to stick around Mexico….but you know, with the job market as it is down there, quite a few of them have started immigrating up here. I am Notin by the way," The Centaur said moving to shake Sirius' hand.

"Sirius Black," he said with a bit of a smile. "Is America really that open to cross-species relations?" he asked. It was strange to see so many different creatures walking about Wiz-mart. In fact he was sure he saw a group of Fairies running about buying small portions of herbs while he and Teddy were in that section.

"Oh indeed it is the most accepting nation in the world. There are still racial tensions of course, but as long as you don't go about eating everyone else you're fine." Notin said with a smile. "I'll be seeing you around Mr. Black," he said before he pushed his cart away.

"Hmm…" that was one interesting interaction. Teddy had come back and deposited a few more packages of herbs into the cart as he collected the nymph blood. By the way that Teddy was practically bouncing in place; Sirius knew that the boy was ecstatic about something. "Uncle Siri! They have a prank section!"

"OH Really! I have to see this!" he said and he eagerly shoved his cart in the direction of the signs. If they had such a vast potion section, then he couldn't help but imagine how massive their prank collection was going to be. He couldn't wait to see it!

**

* * *

**1600 Pennsylvania Avenue NW, Washington, The District 2007

"So tell me Mr. Potter, why is it that you are seeking political asylum and eventual citizenship in the U.S?" Winifred McCloud asked. She was a very regal woman, stiff in the way that she sat in her desk. She had a definite no-nonsense attitude sort of aura about her, which made Harry reminisce of McGonagall. She was probably in her mid-sixties and Harry could not help but fidget slightly under her intense stare, it was like staring up at a hawk right before it swooped down to catch its prey.

"Well Secretary McCloud, I'm pretty much fed up with how they treat me back home…I mean what with all the calls for my dissection and their continuous attempts at acquiring my wealth because I apparently no longer hold wizarding status," he stated. It was true, since Hermione had discovered the MX-gene and since Harry was undoubtedly the strongest carrier in the UK, the Ministry of Magic, most notably Umbridge, kept pushing that he was never a wizard to begin with, and thus all Potter accounts should be handed over to the Ministry. Luckily Goblins respected wealth and power more than petty legislation and so far he'd been able to keep his wealth.

"Hmm…yes Wizarding Britain has always been socially backward," she admitted as she watched the other male. "Well then, what are you intending to do once you become a citizen here? I'm afraid I must ask, we don't want someone of your level of power thinking he could do as he wished after all," she said to the male. After all she still reported to the president, and she needed to know if Harry Potter could be a terrorist. Heavens knows the British gave the man all the reasons he needed to become one, and with that Magneto running around and Al Qaeda hiding out in the Middle East, well they had to be very careful.

"Well I was thinking about opening a boarding school for MX-carriers. You know, so they could get a magical education while at the same time learning to control their unique talents," he said to the woman, wondering if she would agree to something like that.

"Hmm...You certainly do have the qualifications to teach, but what of their Mundane education? You should realize that Wizarding students are expected to have at least a high school diploma," she said to the male.

"Well they are not the only ones in need of a Mundane education either...I will have to admit that Hogwarts never gave the opportunity for me to finish my Mundane education, although I went and finished it anyway," Ten years was enough time for him to get a degree in Education, despite his not having the need to. He still had thought that it was important for him to be qualified to teach in both worlds. It had been hell taking all those remedial courses. "There is a local school nearby that they can attend, which we can use to supplement their education while providing a magical one for when they return. I've also discovered a group of Mundane X-carriers nearby who run a school very similar, and I was thinking of coordinating X-classes with them."

"Xavier," the woman said with a bit of a smile. She had never met the man herself, but from the way the Secretary of Homeland Security spoke highly of how much help the mutant was, she could not but help admire the mutant. "I take it that you either must've mistook his lot for being magical, or he read your mind?" she asked.

Harry could not help but sheepishly smile. "Yeah, I thought they were working for you. I'll pay the fine for that, or face whatever consequences that I should face for it," he admitted as he looked at the woman. Half ready for her to shout out for security or call the police or something.

"It is of no importance, we've already been given the okay by the Magical Senate to allow the Xavier institute to have knowledge of magic should they acquire it themselves. We weren't going to tell them, but eventually we knew they'd come across an MX-carrier. We just didn't expect for it to be you Mr. Potter. Now then, I'll go and brief the Secretary of Magical Education on this, and we'll see if the idea will work. I might be able to get back to you in a week or so. What is the best way to contact you?"

"Well we don't have any electricity, and I don't have the floo set up yet. I flooed over here from Salem, so I think the best method of communication at this point would be owl," he said to the woman.

"I suggest you get your house wired for electricity as soon as possible, American students will be expecting it, and you'll need to be as modern as you can be if you want parents to feel like they'd be able to leave their children there for long periods of time. Perhaps a computer lab or two would help with that, if you have it connected to the Internet. I can have my secretary add on a list of competent magical electricians to help get your house set up for this. To be quite frank I'm rather excited about this endeavor, and I bet you'll have a good turnout. We were beginning to wonder how we were going to teach these kids how to use their powers responsibly," she said giving the male under the glamour a bit of a tight-lipped smile.

"Of course I'll also be adding a list of qualified instructors, I wouldn't want to put the sole burden of teaching on you and your family, especially since you've all just recently arrived in the United States. I can also list a few Midewiwin that would be perfect to compliment the staff at your future school."

"I'm sorry…Midewiwin?" Harry asked having never heard of the term before.

"Midewiwin are our version of your Healer Corps, I do believe that you would at least have a Mediwitch or something of the similar in your framework. I know for a fact that no parent would send their child to a school that doesn't have one."

"Thanks Secretary McCloud, you've been a great help," he said to the woman as he got up and prepared to leave. He couldn't wait to get home and tell Sirius about all the help they were going to receive for the school they were going to create. He still needed to come up with a name though, a name that would reflect what kind of school this was and yet still be elegant and professional on a resume. Perhaps he should go with Xavier's approach and simply name his school the Potter Institute, but that sounded too weird. Well he would have to ask Sirius for sure, after all his Godfather was very good at naming things…then again he recalled his Godfather's many aliases that he had had throughout all the time that he knew him. Maybe it was better to have a brainstorming session with Xavier about it, after all he did say to the other that he might be dropping by one day or another, and asking for help with naming his new school would be a wonderful way to get things started. If he was lucky, he might even catch another glance at Logan.

The Secretary of Magic could not help the grin that spread across her face as the young man left her office. "No Harry, thank you," she said as he left. Oh this was the most wonderful thing to ever fall into her lap in a long time. To be able to shove it into the face of the British that their system was so flawed that their most famous citizen had come to her country seeking asylum, and then opening a school in her country that would not only help solve the problem of education for MX-carriers but by association with Potter alone would bring great prestige to the Americas. Well today's meeting with the young man was the best sort of meeting she'd had ever since she took office. Now she had to be sure that the boy became a citizen as fast as humanly possible.

* * *

This story was beta-ed by Eliza Jane and ashdemon. I thought it would be hilarious to include a wizarding version of Wal-Mart. If you get the address used for the Department of Magic, then you get extra kudos. Now please give me a review, it makes me giddy inside every time I read a new one.


	5. The Accident

**Disclaimer: I do not own X-men or Harry Potter, for they belong to JK Rowling and Marvel. I am still a poor college fanboy on vacation with naught to anything but my name, and any original characters that may pop up. I would love to thank Eliza Jane and Ashdemon for being my betas.**

"**Hem hem I would like to hand out the kudo awards" Readermike unfurls a very official looking scroll, "And the kudos go to Ashdemon, Bittersweet Dream, lunachiarolover, almatari, mrslaura, Jcomic and Ryutana. Congratluations. Please check your mail for the nonexistent awards that are not being mailed to you."**

**Ekflamation-It is slash, it will remain slash and I will not abide by making it anything other than slash no matter how many more viewers I may receive. It was made slash for a reason.**

**Lunchairolover- he'll be more moody than usual, after all he's still dealing with teenage hormones after all this time. Poor guy, but to be completely and utterly honest, I have no idea how he's going to develop. I have the plot down, but character development is entirely up to the characters as I fill in the parts of my outline. What they say and do and act are completely up to them. Harry is just coming off like that for some reason.**

**Deadfeather- There is a lot more action that will come up either in the next chapter or the one following, which I hope you find very stimulating.**

**Jcomic- the 2007 at the end is supposed to be the year.**

**Mabidiso- Sirius' body has been corrupted by death. His new powers are caused by purely supernatural means and have nothing to do with genetics, much like how Juggernaut obtains his powers through a gem; Sirius gets his by falling into purgatory. Oddly enough, this makes both he and Juggernaut completely immune to Rogue's power stealing abilities.**

"Blarg"-Verbal Dialogue

_Blarg-_ Mental dialogue

"**Blarg"**-Snake Dialogue

**Sorry for the delay, I went on a month long vacation so had very few opportunities to write. Then I got a very painful and very distracting inflammation in my chest plate, and then school started.**

**I know the Poll results said No, but I forgot to close it when I started working on Chapter 5 before I left for my vacation, which at the time said yes.**

**Thanks to all who have reviewed. **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5: The Accident**

1408 Graymalkin Lane, Bayville, New York 2007

Harry was beginning to think that the person who invented bureaucracy had it out for him. True he didn't have to do as much paperwork when it came to his citizenship papers, but when it came to starting a business, especially that of the school, he could see why nobody had bothered to start an alternative magical school in the United Kingdom. Unfortunately, he had been completely unable to visit Xavier's group of people during the last three weeks. Moving in had been a hassle, they had laid dozens of enlargement spells throughout the building, doubled the amount of rooms they had and converted them into offices and classrooms, and they definitely spent some time extensively warding the property to be as well protected as Hogwarts.

He was looking forward to tomorrow though, since that would be the day that the magical electricians came to wire the house. Today, unfortunately, was devoted to the resumes of several teachers and Midewiwin healers. He tried to be as non-judgmental as possible, but he was beginning to find it very difficult. He realized that he was going to end up with a rather limited amount of students, much like Xavier who at the moment reportedly had four or five now. Harry only recently discovered that he was probably a month or so behind Xavier when it came to their schools, considering that he had only two students when Harry had first met him three weeks ago, and that the bald man was still in the process of recruiting more students.

Then again, Harry didn't need to go out looking for mutant teachers. He grumbled as he put aside Carl Sharpton's resume. The guy had the necessary qualifications for Transfiguration, but he was rather inexperienced. Harry would have to set up an interview to decide if the man was even worth hiring. Still he put the resume alongside the rather small and pathetic pile of hopefuls, while he started to read Jennifer Herkin's resume. That resume ended up in the rather large pile of rejected applicants, the woman didn't even have a formal degree.

He was quite interested in this married couple that had signed up. The mother was an MX carrier and was a substitute Herbology professor as well as an ESL (English Second Language) teacher; her husband had a doctorate in Care of Magical Creatures. They were both extremely interested in the school, and even in their applications admitted that they had applied so that they could teach at the school their son would be going to. Harry wasn't sure if he wanted to have the elective courses as of yet, but he thought that Care of Magical Creatures was a class that was worth adding to the student's course load, after all when combined with Defense, which Harry would be teaching, the students would be able to handle almost anything that could possibly be thrown at them. With a bit of a smile he placed both applicants into the hopefuls pile before he returned to the gruesome task of sorting.

Three hours later, Harry was sporting a headache as he looked over the last application. Nicholai Zawastowski, a man in his mid fifties who was very adept at potions. He couldn't help but quirk a bit of a grin as he read some of the man's demands. Zawastowski was a man who would not be happy in a classroom setting; the man himself said so in his application. He preferred to be considered a tutor, and was far better suited for one on one instruction. The man stated that he could work with at most ten students at a time in various levels of skill. Furthermore, and this was what made Harry put the man in his hopefuls, the man was the former master of one Severus Snape, who despite being dead was still considered one of the greatest Potion Masters. He doubted that the limitations of being in a portrait could ever keep Harry's misunderstood protector away from experimenting.

He grinned as he put away that final application and stood to make his way towards the door for a well deserved ice-cream when he tripped over a stack that had managed to hide itself beside him. "Bloody hell!" Harry cursed as he crashed into the floor, glaring heatedly at the pile that had spawned in so inconspicuous of a place. They must have arrived while he was working and Kreacher had sent them up. Damn it all, he didn't want to read anymore of those damn applications. Sure some of them were downright interesting, but most of them were just sugarcoated brownnosing that he couldn't stand. He needed a drink, and he needed something alcoholic, so with excruciatingly necessarily loud steps he made his way to his sidebar that he kept in his office and opened it up only to discover that he'd already finished off all of his firewhiskey in one of his bouts of moroseness. "Fantabulous," he grumbled to himself as he glared at the empty bottles. Well there was nothing for it then; he'd have to go to a local pub or something to get some muggle alcohol. He didn't want to go to any of the wizarding stores, since they required a drop of blood to prove age, and wouldn't that be a wonderful experience when the establishment found out whom they were serving. Stupid celebrity status.

* * *

The Prancing Pony, Bayville, New York 2007

Harry was really happy that glamours were allowed in the United States, for he'd never had acquired the bottle of Jack Daniel's that he was drinking without much hullabaloo and hasty explanations, since muggle establishments didn't take well to serving alcoholic beverages to thirty year olds who looked like they were still in their teens. After a time, he was pleasantly surprised and quite alarmed when a familiar voice grumbled out a "Potter," before settling next to him.

He couldn't help smiling a little as he looked over at the scruffy yet undeniably attractive man sitting next to him. "Logan. How'd you know it was me?" he asked. He was in his blond disguise, which looked the age that Harry was, and he was surprised that Logan could easily see through his disguise.

"Enhanced senses, I could smell ya," the gruff man said as he ordered his own beverage. "Aren't ya a little too young to be drinking?" he asked. Of course he wouldn't know that Harry was older than he looked, but it was going to prove to be interesting if he ever managed to fool the larger male.

"Ah I remember now, Xavier said you had that," he said a little sheepishly. "Guess I need to work on my disguises a little more, that reminds me. How is Xavier? I've been meaning to stop by for Tea or something, but things keep popping up. You wouldn't believe how busy I've been these past couple of days."

"I can imagine, so is all this another one of them wizard things?" he said gesturing to the other's elaborate disguise.

"Yes indeed it is, it's called a Glamour, and without one not many people can see me. My powers make shopping and buying alcohol hell!" he exclaimed to the other.

"I thought ya shouldn't be talking about wizardry where the mundane folks can hear?" Wolverine asked, since they were after all in the middle of a bar.

"Oh don't you worry about that. I set up a privacy ward at the start of our conversation, they won't hear anything that they shouldn't," he said to the other male. It was one of those few times that being able to do anything with magic without his wand absolutely rocked. He loved magic."So what brings you here Logan?" he asked as he watched the other for a few moments before he took a swig of his drink, though he got a bit of a disapproving look from the other mutant. "Oh come on, I'm Twenty Seven, just because I stopped aging at seventeen doesn't mean I shouldn't enjoy the perks of my age!"

Logan seemed to be a little mollified after that statement. "Escaping from babysitting the brats, you?" he asked as he watched the green eyed glamoured male.

"I was looking at teacher applications, I'm opening a wizarding school for mutants, and then of course sharing mutant classes with you and Xavier if he accepts, and I've already got permission from my government so no worries about that…it's just the papers seem to be breeding, and they give me horrible headaches. Sometimes I wish I could just set the whole lot of them on fire."

"I'll mention it to Wheels." Harry chocked and sputtered on his drink at the nickname. Logan just smirked and continued, "Don't you think this'll be dangerous? Gathering kids up like this? I mean the mutant school's got laser beams for Christ's sake," he said as he looked at the other. After all it was highly probable that someone might eventually attempt to attack the school.

"I have wards set up against all kinds of things…the wards are sort of like security nets and whatnot, and of course the staff that I'm going to hire have to be able to duel proficiently so that they could protect the kids if my wards are breached," Harry doubted that would ever happen, but then again Death Eaters got into Hogwarts without ever bringing the wards down, and of course the Final Battle proved how easy the wards could be broken if a group of people were determined enough. "I'll have to rig up a safe room that'll keep them protected when the school is attacked."

Logan raised a brow at what the other was saying, he wasn't planning on the possibility of the school being attacked, but on the certainty that it will be. What had the boy gone through for him to think about such things? Hell he was already making it sound like he wanted his teachers to have military backgrounds just to ensure the safety of the school, what kind of world was the wizarding one if they had to have precautions like that just to keep their children safe? Probably a world where a man who was good at the things he specialized in could find plenty of employment.

"Sounds like a tough deal, so when do ya think I should call up Xavier for a little get together?" he asked the other male after he mulled over his thoughts. "Cuz I don't remember bein asked ta help teach another bunch of kiddies how to survive," he said to the other.

Harry had the grace to look at the other sheepishly. "I was planning on asking, but Xavier seems the type to not say no…well when it comes to things that will help the world and such," he said to the other before sipping at his whiskey for a little bit. "I could stop by Xavier's place tomorrow; I've got people coming by tomorrow to magically wire the school…but then again maybe not. I sure as hell am not going to trust them to not put something extra that shouldn't be there," he finished glaring down at his bottle.

"Paranoid much?" Logan asked as he watched the other curiously.

"It's not paranoia if they're actually out to get you," Harry responded with a quirked brow as he watched the other somewhat amusedly. It was then that he felt something vibrate about in his pocket. Frowning slightly he pulled out his handheld mirror and pulled off the silencer cloth.

"Uncle Harry!" Teddy's young voice cried from the mirror.

"Teddy what's wrong?" he asked as he looked at the other confused, but seeing the panic on his godson's face he grew more concerned.

"Uncle Siri swallowed his polygum!" the boy exclaimed.

His eyes grew wide at the implications of what had just happened. Swallowing normal gum might not be such a big deal for everyone else, but when that gum physically changed your body, it was a big, big deal. "Right, I'll be right over, go call George or Hermione after I close off my end. They might know what to do," though he inwardly winced at the thought of Hermione knowing the location of his new home. He really didn't want her anywhere near his home, but Sirius could be in big trouble.

He looked over at his drinking buddy and gave him an apologetic smile. "Got to cut our conversation short Logan, there's family crisis on my hands," he said to the other. Logan gave him a salute as a farewell. He paid for his whiskey and walked out. The crack that occurred a few seconds later was loud enough to startle the remaining patrons; apparently Harry was too stressed to properly silence his apparition.

* * *

And after such a long absence you get such a short chapter, my apologies, but I've been having so much trouble figuring out how to complete this chapter when I realized it ended perfectly where it did.

Oh my god I have done it, I have done what I thought could never physically ever happen. I've inserted a semicolon into dialogue! I mean nobody says semicolon when they're speaking! I think I broke the universe!

If anyone gets the Prancing Pony reference you get extra kudos which will not be delivered to you by the time I finish the next chapter. For those that received kudos this chapter, congratulations on your nonexistent prizes. Furthermore, there is a hidden reference in the earlier chapters. Find it, and I might not ever give you a prize, but you can gloat to others about how you found it. I submitted this one unbeta-ed as an apology


	6. Deux Ex Machina

**Disclaimer: I do not own X-men or Harry Potter, for they belong to JK Rowling and Marvel. I am still a poor college fanboy with naught to anything but my name, and any original characters that may pop up. **

**The kudos for this chapter goes to Tirla, CordealMaxwellValentine21, Nightangel99, Lady_Evans_Potter, Trinity Fenton-Phantom, Heidifox, Irogical Argument, and CleverBeast**

**Lady Evans Potter- Thank you for the clarification on semi colon usage in dialogue.**

**Mabidiso- Interesting question, but since Hermione and George may in fact be the only people who know what the exact problem of swallowing Polygum would be, then they'd need to be in contact. The Gum is experimental, and the ones he and Sirius have are prototypes that George "liberated" for them. Furthermore the gum is designed to react to saliva, so it is unsure what the reaction to stomach acid would be. (It would be like throwing in the wrong ingredient into a potion..things may go boom)**

**Since I have yet to hear back from my Betas I guess I'll have to say they have moved to the great story in the sky. Well you'll be getting your chapters without that tidbit, and hey things might get exciting soon for you guys! Sorry for the delay, just creative juices seem to come and go. I blame school.**

**

* * *

Chapter 6: Deux Ex Machina**

1408 Graymalkin Lane, Bayville, New York 2007

Harry disapparated at the gates of his large mansion and started to tear his way towards the front of the house. Precious minutes were lost as he ran across their large lawn, and not for the first time he cursed Draco for buying them such a large house, with an equally large plot of land around it. True it would prove useful later on, but right now it was proving to be a major hindrance and since he hadn't set it up for floo yet, he couldn't just floo into the house.

Heart hammering he burst into the foyer to hear screams coming from near the porch. Panicked he ran into the room where he could see Sirius on his back screaming in pain as his body shifted in and out of phase while trapped morphing between his true form, that of Chris, and Ghost Snuffles. Teddy was definitely not better off; the boy was clutching the mirror frantically talking to George. "Teddy, give me the mirror," he said softly to the boy, though loud enough to be heard over Sirius' screams. He didn't know what to do, should he cast a diagnostic charm? What if that made the situation worse?

Taking the mirror from his distraught godson he turned to look at the anxious face of George. "George can you tell me what is going on? What would the reaction be between the Polygum and stomach acid?" he asked. That had to be the culprit of whatever it was that Sirius was going through, and it hurt his heart to see his godfather brought down like this.

"I was just telling Teddy that it's not the stomach acid that's doing this Harry…it's whatever happened to him in the Veil. From our research the worse that could happen to a person who swallows Polygum is just a blending of the two people…he should've gained twenty years and lost a couple of inches and that's all…none of this switching back and forth thing that Teddy showed me. I don't understand what's going on; maybe his magic is out of whack or something. I'd ask Hermione, but she'd just try and use this to get you back here. I've already had to debug my house twice mate…I'm sorry there's nothing I can do," and George looked truly sorry. After all Sirius was one of his idols, and to be sitting there completely incapable of helping the man that he looked up to was tearing him up inside.

What could Harry do? He was no healer; he didn't know how to fix this sort of thing. God everything was going crazy, maybe he shouldn't have done any of this. He stopped his mental tirade, right now was not a good time for a break down. Sirius needed help, and George had said the problem may be because of magical instability or something; well Harry was the most powerful wizard in the world so perhaps he could tame it? Determination gave him strength as he turned to his writhing godfather. "Teddy, help me hold him down, I'm going to try something," he said to the boy as he moved to keep Sirius' shoulder's still while Teddy took charge of his writhing feet. He focused his magic, and started to pour his magic into his godfather. He could feel it; there was something in there that was wildly rebelling against the change, something that wanted the rest of the body to die. Death Magic!

He tried to grasp it, to pull it out of his godfather but the thing was too slippery, too small and easily evaded his clutches. He felt his godfather tense up in further pain as he pushed his magic deeper into the man, hunting down the bit of Death Magic that was responsible for this mess when all of the sudden everything stilled. Time slowed and then ultimately stopped, Harry was still aware however and he felt a presence that was both ancient and supremely powerful behind the door. It opened and a cloaked figure stepped through, beneath his feet everything decayed and rotted. Each step the rot transferred away from him as it walked towards Sirius, the scythe it held gleamed in the light.

"NO!" Harry screamed as he surged upright standing between the Grim Reaper and his prone godfather. He had lost him once already, and he wasn't going to lose him again!

"Yes," a raspy voice responded as a hand went into the robe and pulled out a piece of paper. "Sirius Black, 1408 Graymalkin Lane, Bayville, New York. I have come for him," the voice said as it adjusted its grip on its scythe. The voice was male, and surprisingly young.

"You will not take him, I won't allow it," Harry said as he prepared to fight the creature before him for the very soul of his godfather. It was then that he heard a laugh, a bright and youthful one form the creature standing before him.

"I am not here to reap him boss," the voice said with a chuckle. Harry could feel its amusement as it glanced back at the paper. "By order of the Higher Powers, Sirius Black of 1408 Graymalkin Lane, Bayville, New York is granted a Deux Ex Machina."

"A what?" Harry asked, shocked and confused as to what the hell was going on. The Grim Reaper had come here to deliver a Deux Ex Machina? What on earth was a Deux Ex Machina?

"A choice boss, whether to live or die. If he chooses to live, then something will happen to ensure that he lives. He was granted a Deux Ex Machina for saving the Master of Death Harry Potter in the year 1995 at the Department of Mysteries. It was discovered that a sliver of Death Magic was retained in his body when he was retrieved from the Veil in 2000. Therefore it was decided that the Grim Reaper would hereby grant Sirius Black a Deux Ex Machina should he ever succumb to the Death Magic in his body," the Reaper explained as he looked over at the other. "Now then, will you get out of the way so I can perform my duty?"

"So wait..this Deux Ex Machina thing is just some ridiculously random thing that'll save my godfather?" Harry reiterated trying to understand what the hell was going on. This was weird, weirder than anything that he'd ever come across before in his life.

The Grim Reaper just nodded and brushed past Harry, making him suddenly weak-kneed and pale. Just brushing against the Reaper made Harry feel ill and weak, what would happen if he were to actually fight against the creature? The Reaper just knelt down before the frozen form of Sirius Black and grabbed his hand and pulled, pulling the spirit of his godfather right out of its body before Harry could even object.

"Whoa…where the hell am I? Why's everything frozen?" Sirius said as he looked about, taking a look at his godson. "I'm not dead again am I?" he asked as he looked at the two, and oh shit that was the Grim Reaper. He died didn't he? He couldn't help but smile a little. "Well at least I went laughing this time," he said as he looked at his godson.

"Sirius don't even joke about that, the Grim Reaper came to make a deal with you," he said to the other male.

"Oh really? Well I thought we'd play a game or something for my soul, isn't that what usually happens in these sorts of situations?" Sirius asked confused as he looked over at his godson.

"Usually yes," The Grim Reaper responded, his amusement felt by the other two. "I love games, love it almost as much as I love milkshakes, but I'm not here for fun just business. Now I'm here to give you a choice. You can come with me to the afterlife or you could stay here and accept any weird changes that the gum will do to you."

"What kind of weird changes? Because if I turn into a girl I'm definitely going to the afterlife," Sirius said only earning himself a glare from his godson.

"Nothing that bad, you'll go back a couple of years...probably back to fourteen or so. Probably be stuck going to high school again and relearning how to use your magic and mutant powers, because with this you'll no longer be a wizard with supernatural powers but a wizarding mutant. Hope you don't mind that," The Reaper said as he leaned against his staff.

"I'd take the deal Sirius, I don't want you to die again, and Teddy will blame himself for it for a very long time," he said to the other, though he left out what both of them already knew, that Harry himself would blame himself for what had happened, maybe not because he could've stopped it but because he wasn't there when he was needed and that he couldn't do anything despite all of his power.

Sirius looked between the two before he started to think about the deal that was about to be given to him. Sure he could go on to the afterlife and live it up with James, Lilly, Remus and all of them. That would be a blast, but then he'd be leaving his godson all alone. True Harry really didn't need him to be around watching over him all of the time, but Harry did need somebody who understood him. Then again he wouldn't be his age anymore, trapped in a younger body, then again he'd be trapped in a younger body and be able to do all the awesome things that he used to when he was young. He'd also get those twelve years back that he had lost to those damn Dementors. Twelve years that he could have had with Harry but didn't, and now he could have them again, hell he could have even more years because it sounded like he was going to get back almost 25 years of his life. But then he'd have to go to school again, and that would be a major drag, but Harry would be the headmaster, which meant that he may or may not be able to get away with even more awesome pranks. He'd also get to hang around with Teddy, grow up with him and treat him like a little brother or something, that'd be weird but he supposed it would be doable. Ah but with Harry's plans he'd have to go to a muggle school. He hadn't gone to any sort of muggle schooling since, well, forever! How was he supposed to be his usual awesome self if he didn't know anything about the muggle world at all? Well he could ask Harry for help in that tidbit, maybe.

"I'll take the deal," Sirius finally said as he looked over at the scary and oddly short figure of death. Then again if Death was a little kid that would explain why so many people could play those weird silly games with him and win back their loved ones if they won.

"Great now you go back where you were," Grim said grabbing Sirius' spirit and shoving it back into his prone body, "and I'll get to work removing the Death Magic taint. Once that's gone he'll just revert to a 14 year old," he explained to Harry as he focused on Sirius' prone figure once more. His hand reached in once more, this time not grabbing Sirius, but pulling out this dark pulsating and wiggly piece of magic which he popped into his mouth and ate, much to Harry's disgust. "Mmm…taste like chicken," he said with a grin as he looked at the other male. "Well I'm outta here boss, so I'll be seeing you sometime…not too soon I hope. Now just get back to where you were, these out of body and time experiences are a pain," he said before he closed the door.

Harry had just mere moments to get back to the position he was in when time came crushing back as Sirius writhed again but stopped, his body starting to shrink as he began to de-age.

"Is Sirius going to be okay?" Teddy asked worriedly as he looked at his Great-godfather and watched him. He was getting smaller, what was happening?

"Everything will be fine Teddy…it's just like Uncle George said, he's going to mix in with the Chris gum that he swallowed, his magic was just out of whack but I managed to fix it," he lied.

"Oh…that's good," Teddy said relief in his eyes as he kept a firm grip on the de-aging male. Sirius had fallen unconscious from the earlier pain.

"So….what exactly happened to make Sirius swallow his polygum?" Harry asked.

**

* * *

Tadah! I finished it, not as long as I wanted and yeah it seemed a bit crack-ficish right there for me. I just couldn't figure out how to do it, then I thought well High Power beings exist in the Marvel-verse (Explains why Apocalypse hasn't been killed because he owes them a favor) so wouldn't they owe Sirius a favor for saving a future High Power being?**


	7. Education over Tea and Puppets

**Disclaimer: I do not own X-men or Harry Potter, for they belong to JK Rowling and Marvel. I am still a poor college fanboy with naught to anything but my name, and any original characters that may pop up. **

**Unfortunately, there are no kudos to be given in this chapter. Forgive me for that oversight, but I didn't leave a little thing in the earlier chapter for you to find. Ah well, there might be one in this one if you guys pay attention.**

**As I've said in the last chapter, the betas have gone to the great fanfic in the sky, so this one is coming straight to you directly from the writer. Forgive any grammatical errors.**

**Chapter 7: Education over Tea and Puppets**

* * *

1408 Graymalkin Lane, Bayville, New York 2007

"So….what exactly happened to make Sirius swallow his polygum?" Harry asked.

"Well…umm…you see," Teddy began as he looked at his Godfather and couldn't decide whether or not to tell the man what exactly happened that had made Sirius swallow his polygum.

"Why do you have bruise salve on your face?" Harry asked, now noticing for the first time that Teddy's face was covered in bruise salve, hastily applied as well. Whatever had happened had occurred just moments before Sirius swallowed his gum and Teddy had made that frantic mirror call.

"We were playing outside, as Chris and Francis. You know throwing a Frisbee around that kind of thing, and then Sirius went inside and he called me in for lunch, and I started running towards the door, and"

Harry could not help but feel the corners of his lips lift up into a knowing grin as his godson started to explain the events that had happened. Oh he could just see exactly what a prankster like Sirius would have done. "Let me guess, he closed the sliding glass door and you ran into it." He had to resist the urge to laugh at the mental image of Teddy, as Francis, running full force into a sliding glass door. That thought enough was almost enough to make him burst out laughing; no wonder Sirius had swallowed his gum.

"It's not funny! I don't have perfect eyesight when I'm a dog, I can't tell if there's glass there or not!"

With that outburst Harry couldn't restrain himself anymore and he laughed. "I can see why Sirius swallowed his gum now…He was so busy laughing that he choked on it and then swallowed it right?"

Teddy nodded, though he looked a little apprehensive.

"Is there more to the story?" Harry asked as he looked at his godson in concern.

"I told him to drop dead," Teddy said softly eyeing the unconscious body of the now fourteen year old Sirius.

Harry sighed softly and brought Teddy in for a hug. "Teddy is your mutant ability the one that allows you to control people?" he asked the boy.

"No," Teddy said softly.

"Then could you actually kill your godfather if you told him to drop dead?" Harry asked.

"No."

"Then you did nothing wrong, what happened to Sirius was completely his fault. He shouldn't have closed the door on you, and he shouldn't have laughed so hard he'd choke on his gum. It was just an accident, besides" and then a wicked grin crossed Harry's face. "Why don't we get a pair of permanent markers and have some fun?" he suggested and the mischievous smile on his godson's face was his answer. Oh Sirius was out of trouble for now, but when living with a bunch of Marauder descendants, it was never wise to be unconscious out in the open, especially after you had pranked someone. "I think some retaliation for scaring us today is in order," and with that they got busy with the markers.

* * *

1600 Pennsylvania Avenue NW, Washington, The District 2007

It had been a very busy week for the family that now resided in 1408 Graymalkin Lane, what with the electrical installation that Harry had to supervise, and then the resulting prank war with the now young Sirius, and the second resulting prank war when Sirius discovered that Harry was going to send him to Bayville High School next month and when Teddy discovered that he'd be flooing to Salem for wizarding grade school, and the teacher applications on top of that, and having to file Sirius as a dependant, which caused more paperwork for Harry and delayed his citizenship for some time because they had to explain the accident that de-aged Sirius. With his chaos field in flux because of his renewed teenage state, Sirius could no longer be an adult, which of course meant that Harry had to do even more paperwork to become the regent of Sirius' vaults and to assign his godfather a trust vault.

Hell with all the paperwork he was doing already, he decided to just go ahead and adopt Sirius and Teddy, since both were parentless and his wards anyway. He was glad that he didn't have to go through any trouble with Andromeda, Merlin rest her soul, since she had passed away five years ago, which resulted in him having full custody of Teddy, and with the Americans being so helpful in his legal process and all he figured that he could finally get around to doing what he had planned to do when Andromeda had died, which was to adopt Teddy.

Unfortunately, that was not the reason he was currently sitting once more in the waiting room at the Department of Magic. No, he had received an owl stating that he was required to attend a meeting with the Secretary of Magical Education regarding his curriculum. He hoped he hadn't done something stupid, but maybe he was leaving something out that would be bad for his students. He really wanted his school to do well, to be on par with Hogwarts even, and after all the magical government here had been nothing but helpful so maybe he wasn't going to lose his school before it even opened.

The same intern from the last time he had visited opened the door. "Hello there Harry," Andonis said with a bit of a smile as he noticed the other's usual glamour for when he went about in public. "I'll be escorting you to Dome now," he said opening the door wider and stepping aside for Harry to exit.

After Harry had left the room he looked over at Andonis curiously. "Dome?" he asked as he looked over at the other male as they started to walk the halls of the Department of Magic.

"Department Of Magical Education, DOME for short," he said to the other male.

"Ah," Harry responded as they walked. It wasn't long before he was ushered into an office that was very unlike the one that Secretary McCloud had. While hers had been Spartan, this one was homey. There were pictures of children all over the place, and drawings made by students. Whoever owned this office was definitely a teacher once upon a time, and a grade school teacher at that. At the desk sat a petite young woman with long black hair and pretty ebony eyes. Harry could even see the red ribbon that she used to tie her hair back so it didn't disturb her from her work.

The young woman smiled and gestured for Harry to take a seat before Andonis closed the door. "Mr. Potter, I'm Secretary Honey, and while I heartily agree with Secretary McCloud with your plans for the school, I could not help but notice a problem in your curriculum," she said as she looked at the other. She had a kind strong voice, and honestly looked like she wanted to help him.

"What sort of problems did you find?" he asked, he was glad it was brought up now, since the school wouldn't be opening until the summer of next year. It gave him plenty of time to fix up any problems in the curriculum that could be found, and also plenty of time for the teachers to come up with well coordinated schedules that took into account the student's day schooling at the local public schools.

"You Mr. Potter, do not include any of the Dark Arts in your curriculum," she said to the other male as she steepled her fingers before her. "Now while I know the current sentiment that the British schools take towards the Dark Arts, in America we do not ban a branch of magic merely because of any dark connotations it may have."

"But…Secretary what about Dark Arts Addiction? I wouldn't even know how to handle it if one of my students became addicted, and what if they begin to study dark arts outside the curriculum? If I have those kinds of books out for any student to read, why we could have an aspiring Dark Lord rise up," he said baffled and worried that the other would want students to be taught the Dark Arts at his school. What kind of country openly taught their students Dark Arts? Well Bulgaria was one such country, but then again they didn't have a Dark Lord rising out of their ranks, it was Britain who had a Dark Lord who attempted to overthrow the ministry.

"There are wards we can place to monitor any Dark Arts outside of the classroom, and Mr. Potter there is a cleansing ritual designed to help cleanse one of residual dark or chaos energy. It is mandatory that all students taking the Dark Arts have to do the ritual before class, but I can see that this isn't helping you make the decision to include it. Tell me Mr. Potter what are the Dark Arts?" she asked as she looked at him. "I honestly want to know, what do the British consider to be a Dark Art?"

"Dark Arts are spells and curses that use negative emotions and or sacrificial aspects to harm another person," Harry said as he looked over at the woman wondering what she was getting at.

"Ah, so that's what they've dubbed it, well here in America they aren't called the Dark Arts, but the Chaos Arts. You see what you term Dark and Light magic, we term them as Chaos and Ordered magic. Chaos magic, or Dark magic if you prefer, is magic that uses emotions as the basis for the casting while Ordered magic uses logic as the requirement for casting. For example, The Patronus charm, is that Light or Dark magic?" she asked.

"Britain considers it to be a Light magic spell," Harry said as he looked at her. Maybe she was getting to something, if they had different definition as to what each type of magic was, then perhaps by not allowing a Dark Arts class he was actually hindering his students.

"The ICW had ruled it to be a Chaos or Dark spell," she said to the boy.

"But how?"

"Simple, to justify the difference between Dark and Light we use Arithmancy," she said to the other male.

"I don't understand," he said only getting further confused.

"Wingardium Leviosa, when read Arithmantically one can see the weight/magic ratio in regards to lifting objects. If you need to lift a heavier object you need more magic, this can be explained numerically which is why it's considered by the ICW to be an Ordered or Light spell," she said to the other. "Tell me, can you quantify Happiness?"

"No you can't, that would be impossible," he said now that he was getting the gist of what she was saying. "So…because you can't quantify happiness, you can't write an Arithmantic equation for the Patronus, so it is obviously not an Ordered spell, and because everyone experiences and defines happiness differently than the results are chaotic...hence Chaos," he said as it was dawning on him "which would put it in the exact classification as Imperius, Cruciatus, and the Killing Curse because all three require an emotional aspect as the basis of the spell!"

"And that is why they are called Ordered and Chaos, or originally Dark and Light. According to scholars the classification of Dark and Light came about from the concept of Yin and Yang. Yin, being order, and Yang, being chaos. Yin's color is white, and Yang's is"

"Black, but over the years I could see it changing to Light and Dark," he said to the woman. "I…I get what you're telling me now, wow I didn't even realize how poor my magical education back at Hogwarts was, but…never mind," he said to the other. He was going to ask why one could get addicted to Chaos magic, when it was fairly obvious. If Dark magic was based off of emotion than it was far easier to give into your emotions and get carried away than it would be to practice Ordered magic which required a level head. Humans were emotional creatures, and of course thanks to what Hermione discovered were more naturally tuned for Chaos magic because of the Chaos fields they generated, by using Order to temper their natural Chaos fields, it allowed enough balance for the Wizards to develop a culture and society. After all he was sure the African Tribes did not practice any form of Order magic, and therefore aside from Egypt there were no major magical civilizations of any note on that continent. Heck he could easily see why China and India had some of the strongest wizards because of their belief in personal enlightenment, which necessitated that they bring Order to their magic. No wonder their civilizations were much older than Europe's!

"I'll see to it that I add Chaos magic onto the curriculum, and well I suppose all other sorts of magic as well since Americans seem to like variety," not to mention he was curious. There were even Necromancers running about, but it depended on what they focused on. Many of the decent Necromancers actually were more like Spirit mediums and the like rather than those who desecrated the dead. It would be useful to teach students how to put ghosts to rest and maybe that was why there were so many in Europe when there were relatively few elsewhere. "But..I gotta find a way to limit the amount of teachers somehow. I'm getting flooded with applicants," he said to the other. "It's taking forever just to sort out the ones that have the necessary qualifications and the ones that don't."

"I have a suggestion if I may Mr. Potter; I noticed that one of your qualifications is proficiency with dueling. Why don't you hold some kind of tournament or obstacle course to test the applicants and then interview the rest?" Secretary Honey suggested. Harry was listening to what she said and mulled the idea over. Well he did have extensive grounds; maybe he could set up some sort of maze like the one in the Third Task and put in a bunch of obstacles for them to overcome. Maybe give them portkeys in case they failed and would ship them out of the wards. Yeah he could do that, but how to find some sort of object to test the teachers with?

"That's not a bad idea, but I'll need some kind of obstacle for them to get over, one to especially test their proficiency in dueling against several different types of people and creatures," he mused as he looked over her. "Thanks for the help Secretary Honey, you've given me quite a lot to think about," he said as he got up and shook her hand.

"I'm just glad to be of service Mr. Potter, both Secretary McCloud and I want you to succeed in your endeavor, so we'll help out in any way we can," she said to him with a smile.

"Please call me Harry; I think we'll be seeing each other often."

"Alright then Harry, that is if you'll call me Matilda," she said with a smile.

"Sure thing Matilda, now then I have to get back, I left the boys alone for the moment, I don't even know if Sirius or Teddy left me a home to get back to," he said with a chuckle as he left her office. Damn his busy week just got a lot busier, but at least his way he managed to solve the evil breeding paper problem.

* * *

1408 Graymalkin Lane, Bayville, New York 2007

"It finally arrived!" Sirius crowed early the next day. Harry still fuzzy with sleep walked over to the front door where a large crate stood that Sirius was eagerly opening. It was large enough to fit a man. On the sides of the container it read Geppetto's.

"Sirius what is this?" he asked as he looked over at the teen. The younger male couldn't use magic outside of school, now while he still held his wand, and was previously an adult he didn't have a trace, but Harry had confiscated it because of the rampant chaos that Sirius and Teddy had gotten into during both Prank Wars. He didn't need to deal with that kind of thing at the moment, despite how fun it was. True it made him a party pooper, but the sooner he got the school going, the sooner he would be free of all the evil paperwork that made Sirius and Teddy's antics tiring. Luckily both boys realized the stress Harry was under, Sirius especially since originally he was supposed to be helping Harry set up and then administer the school, instead of ending up a student there.

"Teddy and I saw this thing at Wiz-mart while we were there, and well we couldn't help but think how awesome they would be for your Defense classes," he said as he finished opening it up to reveal a wooden puppet about the size of a man inside it. "It's a dueling puppet. You use arithmancy and runic sequences to set up a personality and combat type, put in the level of magic you want it to have, and presto, you've got a magical opponent!"

"You mean we can program this guy into almost any kind of adversary? Even someone as skilled as say Voldemort or Dumbledore?" he asked as he looked at Sirius.

"Sure thing, though they can't escape the house they belong to, so you can use them as bodyguards and stuff when you go out, but you could use them to guard your house. I mean imagine what kind of defense we could have if we could use these things to protect the school!"

"Sirius! I think you just solved my obstacle problem!" Harry exclaimed as he looked at the puppet.

"What say you and I spend the afternoon taking this guy apart and building our own army of these things?"

"Oh what for?" Sirius asked as he looked at his guardian, and how weird was that going from godfather to ward?

"Well how would you like to watch a bunch of teachers get their arses handed to them by a bunch of puppets?" he asked as he looked at his godfather.

"Wicked!"

* * *

**And finished! This chapter was quite fun to right and I rather enjoyed it. Now I left a few things for kudo points since there weren't any in the last one. Hope you find em! Please Review, I love Reviews it inspires me to write more!**


	8. The Labyrinth

**Disclaimer: I do not own X-men or Harry Potter, for they belong to JK Rowling and Marvel. I am still a poor college fanboy with naught to anything but my name, and any original characters that may pop up. **

**As there were two kudos to be found in the last chapter, I will announce the names of the winners and how many Kudos they won. Lemo 1, Mcv 2, Dawnstar28 1, Severus-is-my-man5690 1, mithrilandtj 1, Kira Kyuuketsuki 1, JosephineJellybean 1, KyoudaiDoushi 1, TanzaniteLucieSnape 1, VynosNeptune 1, Georg2Bob1 1, Catea 1, The Sisterhood 08 1, Momma Lici 1, Ryn-Tak 2, SasshaDimieriez 1, Alebel'sPosse 1, MortalityIsAnExpiryDate 1, XxTaintedxDaggerxX 1, N.C.C 1, Miso Muchi 1, AnimeVamp1997 1.**

**If I forgot to give you your well earned Kudo, I'll be sure to mention it in the next chapter.  
**

**Since someone has asked what the Kudos are, I will deign to explain them. Kudos go out to those who can find the little nuggets of references I leave behind in a chapter. People are eligible for Kudos during the time it takes me to write a chapter..so if someone were to find the Kudos for chapter 4 while I was writing Chapter 8, they wouldn't get it. Kudos, at least to me are bragging rights for finding something in my story, I started it in Chapter 4, but there is in fact a hidden Kudo before that one that nobody has found yet. I haven't decided what the prize would be for finding it is yet though, so no pressure. Kudos also serve to show my wonderful readers that yes indeed I am reading your reviews, oh and thank AnimeVamp 1997, her review got me to finally finishing this chapter, although I had to postpone working on it due to college evilness.**

**As I've said before, the betas have gone to the great fanfic in the sky, so this one is coming straight to you directly from the writer. Forgive any grammatical errors.**

**And yes I do copy and paste the disclaimer if you've noticed.**

* * *

**Chapter 8: The Labyrinth**

1407 Graymalkin Lane, Bayville, New York-2007

"You seem to be having quite the busy time Mr. Potter," Xavier said with a bit of a smile as he and his neighbor sat in his office, having that promised tea almost a month after they had first met. "I was starting to get the feeling that you didn't want to see us," he said lips lifting in amusement.

"It's just been hell Xavier; I decided to start a wizarding version of your school, and all the paperwork and applications for it have been driving me spare!" Harry complained as he sipped some of the Earl Grey that Xavier provided. He listened for just a second and he couldn't help but hear the Bamf and Crack that signified that the game of tag was still on.

"It's a pity that I couldn't bring Teddy over as well, but he came down with a nasty cold so I've left him to the tender mercies of our servant Kreacher. Hopefully, the next time I swing around he can be with us." Sirius and Kurt had gotten off to a fantastic start and were currently playing teletag much to the annoyance of almost everyone in the building, which of course was an added source of amusement for the man turned teen. "Anyway…I was wondering if you'd be willing to let me borrow Logan for a day or two."

"Oh?" Xavier said leaning forward, this sounded like it would be something interesting.

* * *

The Grounds of 1407 Graymalkin Lane, Bayville, New York-2007

Bamf!

Crack!

Bamf!

Crack!

Bamf!

"Got you!" Kurt said pouncing on the black haired teen and bringing the other male crashing to the ground. It had been exhilarating playing tag with Sirius, and when Storm had complained to Wolverine about it, Wolverine had just said that it was perfect training for the teleporter and the two older X-men let them be.

"Hey you two should stop playing around; you could break something out here!" Scott yelled as he glared at the two miscreants. Those two had nearly bowled him over several times as they teleported all over the grounds, pushing him into the pool once, and even disturbing Jean while she was reading!

Sirius laughed as he rolled out from under Kurt and looked over at the older teen that was growing angrier by the second. "What are you going to do Cyclops? Glare at me? Oooh I'm so scared of the Cyclops' death glare!" He said laughing before jabbing Kurt with his foot. "Tag you're it!" Crack!

Kurt just smiled a bit at his fellow mutant, "It's just a game Cyclops." He scanned around for where Sirius would end up and noticing that he was just behind Jean he teleported with a Bamf! Cyclops just groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose trying to stave off the headache that the annoyances were giving him. Nightcrawler was a menace all to himself, the prankster was acting sillier and sillier for attention, and adding Sirius into the mix just made it worse! Honestly couldn't either of them just buckle down and do something constructive for once?

Jean on the other hand was flipping through her book when Nightcrawler bamfed in with a scent of brimstone. She just pointed to her left where a group of bushes lay before the boy bamfed away again. She flipped a page as she heard someone get tackled and a cry of "You're it!" before a Bamf and a Crack met her ears. Sirius was a sweet kid, since he didn't find Kurt strange at all. In fact, Sirius had been absolutely thrilled when he'd seen the blue furred boy stating that Nightcrawler had the coolest look ever. She couldn't find fault with the male after that. Kurt had been playing pranks trying to get attention because he was lonely and missed the circus, and Sirius obviously missed England so it was good that the two boys were getting along so well. She knew that Sirius wouldn't bother anyone unless that person went out of their way to antagonize him, and all his taunts he'd thrown at Cyclops were amusing. Casually, she raised her hand and created a shield to stop the water that would've splashed her. Sirius had apparently tried to push Kurt into the pool, only for Kurt to teleport behind him and push him in.

"SIRIUS! TIME TO GO!" Harry's amplified voice called out.

"Awww!" Sirius whined as he got out of the pool soaking wet. He sighed as he looked over at Nightcrawler. "Hey Kurt, maybe next week you could come over to our place?"

"That'd be great, I'll call you guys after I ask the professor!" Kurt responded as he bounded off.

Sirius smiled; it was great having a friend again. He apparated back to where Harry was, and looked at the man that was standing next to his godson. "So it's not just us heading back?"

"No, Logan here is going to test the Labyrinth for us," Harry said with a mischievous smile at the other mutant.

"Xavier said I'd help," Logan affirmed to the smaller male who only grinned.

"Well then, let's go!" Harry said taking a hold of both their hands, ignoring Wolverine's protests as he apparated them both back to his house.

* * *

The center of the Labyrinth of 1408 Graymalkin Lane, Bayville, New York-2007

Logan doggedly made his way to the center of the Labyrinth. He almost felt like crying for joy at having reached the center, not that he would ever do something like that. Harry had obviously devised the most hellish accursed thing on earth to test the would-be teachers of the kid's academy, and Logan knew that the younger male wasn't going to get anything other than the best. Not with the way that hellish place tested you. Nobody but the best of the best could come through that unscathed, and admittedly Logan had to try five times just to reach the center.

He stumbled into view of the house, his grime and sweat covered body clothed by the tatters of his clothes. He should have worn his X-men uniform, at least if he'd done that his clothing would have held up better under the onslaught of those horrible things. As he moved closer to the house he noticed that a table had been set up with food and drink for him.

He stumbled over to the offering and began to eat as quickly as he could. He was hungry, thirsty, and nearly exhausted. He also wanted to deck that spectacled menace in the face, and he probably would have too if the kid hadn't also given him tons of horrendously evil little plans that he could inflict on his own students. Needless to say, Logan had a ton of new ideas for the Danger Room.

"So…what did you think of the Labyrinth?" Harry asked, Logan had scented the other man's arrival and hadn't bothered to acknowledge the other's presence even as the shorter male sat down.

"It'll do what ya need it to do that's for sure," Logan grumbled as he drank some more water. He could go for a beer right now, but he doubted that Harry had any, what with two kiddies in the house. True he had beer in his own rooms at Xavier's but the kiddies would have to be utterly suicidal to even think of stealing from his stash. "But was that Giant really necessary?" he couldn't help but ask. That damn thing pummeled him six ways to Sunday at least four times.

Harry grinned at the other male. "It was either that or two trolls."

Logan winced. "I think I'll settle for the Giant then," he replied, though he noticed that the other's eyes kept on roaming. "See something ya like?"

"Oh I like quite a bit," Harry sheepishly admitted, having been caught ogling the other man. "But it's not like I can do anything about it anytime soon…teachers…children…the like you know," he said shrugging to the other.

"Ya I know, so…how bout a couple a drinks at the Prancing Pony in say…two weeks? We could go over trainin regimens."

"I think I could squeeze in some time," Harry said with a growing smile on his face.

"It's a date bub, I'll see ya then. Hey, tell me how it goes. I wanna know how many of em make it out of there alive," he said jerking a thumb back at the Labyrinth.

"Oh I'm expecting quite a few…but I doubt any of them will be able to make it through that without their magic," he said. Both males couldn't help the predatory smiles that crossed their faces.

* * *

Outside of the Labyrinth of 1408 Graymalkin Lane, Bayville, New York-2007

Harry stood before a plethora of teachers. He could see that they came from many walks of life, and where of vastly varying ages. He could spot an elderly woman who had the look of a dowager near the back of the crowd, and even a young man who looked so newly graduated that he sparkled; it was almost painful to look at the young man. Harry shook his head to clear himself of such thoughts before he addressed the crowd before him.

"Greetings everyone, now I know everyone here is interested in acquiring a job here at Marauder Academy, but we seem to be having a bit of a dilemma," he said to the crowd. "We have far too many applications and not enough people to read them all…so without further ado I've devised a set of obstacles designed to test you. Once you've reached the center of the Labyrinth you'll then be given a number. That number is the order in which I'll be interviewing you. Remember I only want the best of the best here at my school, and this test is the best means in which to ensure that."

He looked out at the crowd of almost five hundred hopeful teachers. Here was the big problem that he'd had. Over five hundred had bothered to show up after his announcement to all the applicants of a required test of their abilities. Five hundred applicants for the twenty-two slots he had available. He knew that certain teachers could easily double up for some of the classes that he was currently offering, and thus the actual positions available may drop even further, but still he needed to thin them out enough so that he could actually worry about filling the positions.

"Now for those of you hoping to become the school Midew or Midiwiwin teacher I've added another difficulty for you," he said to the hopefuls. "The Healers paths will have the most direct shot at the center, and it will cross the paths of all the other disciplines. However, the healers must stop whenever they see an injury and deal with it in a timely manner. I want to especially test both your combat prowess and how quickly you can work under pressure. Now the defenses I've left in the Labyrinth are non-lethal, but they do simulate wounds quite well. If you are hit with a curse, that curse will be simulated until a Midew or yourself can counter it. If you are struck by a simulated lethal curse you will be transported to the edge of the wards and thereby eliminated."

He looked out at the crowd once more. Some of the people looked eager, others hungry, and even a few looked ready to bolt. "One last thing, attacking your competition is strictly forbidden. Should anyone attempt to harm another teacher not only will that person be disqualified, but I personally will see to them," he said shooting a few of the shadier people a harsh glance before he disappeared with a crack.

* * *

Security Room of 1408 Graymalkin Lane, Bayville, New York-2007

"Hello Harry," a soothing voice said as Harry stepped into the security room. Matilda Honey was there to act as one of the overseers of the selection process. Harry didn't know why someone as important and obviously busy as the Secretary of Magical Education wanted to help out a starting school, but apparently she had been more interested than Harry had originally thought. He didn't know why the magical government seemed to be so focused on making sure he succeeded, but he was grateful for the help.

"Hello Matilda," Harry responded with a smile as he took a seat at the table and looked at the display. Before him was a three dimensional map of the newly christened Marauder Academy, complete with small figurines of the teachers as they began to enter the Labyrinth. Teddy and Sirius were with them, seated at the east and west ends of the table.

"So Pops, what are we supposed to be doing?" Teddy asked as he looked at his father. The adoption had gone through during all the hectic work that they'd done getting this massive project ready, not that they'd had a chance to celebrate it yet.

"See the action figures before you?" Harry asked looking at the other members, when he got nods he continued, "Well, each of those little action figures is an obstacle for the teachers. Place them wherever you want and it'll summon the Gepetto equivalent to that area," Harry explained.

"That's a fancy bit of work," Matilda said as she placed a figurine of a wizard with a G painted on the front in the path of the Midew hopefuls. "So what do the lettered wizards stand for?" she asked as she fingered another piece with a V on it before placing it in the path of the Charms teachers.

"Oh they represent the magical level and dueling styles of certain European wizards," Harry said as he placed an A wizard in the path of the Dark Arts teachers. "G is Grindelwald, A is Albus Dumbledore, V is Voldemort, D is a random Death Eater, O is random Order of the Phoenix member, and an M is a random Auror."

"I didn't know that Gepetto's even had Lord level models," Matilda said perplexed. Maybe she could get one for her own training room back home.

"They don't," Sirius piped in grinning as he placed a giant in the path of the Herbology and Care of Magical Creatures teachers. "Harry and I took apart the Gepetto I ordered and we built all of these ourselves," he said to the Secretary. He watched gleefully as the giant took out twenty of those teachers before a rather stout woman and her husband came by. He leaned in trying to figure out what she was doing, since she'd given the man her purse and started to pull out a long cylindrical object with a handle. She aimed the object at his giant and then he watched in fascination as his giant's head exploded. "Whoa! Harry did you see that! One of your teachers has a Bazooma!"

"I think you mean Bazooka Sirius," Teddy corrected, he was sticking his tongue out in concentration as he kept placing figures onto the field rapidly. "Harry! It's not fair! One of the Charm teachers has super speed!"

"Oh my god is that Morticia! I thought she retired!" Matilda gasped as the G and A figurines she'd placed in the path of the Dark Arts teachers was completely obliterated by a single teacher. Most of the other Dark Arts teachers had been taken out already.

"Well I'm stumped," Harry said sitting back perplexed. He'd set out several dozen different figurines, but there was one of the Librarians that just kept walking through them, the man hadn't even been challenged by a single Gepetto the entire time and was just strolling through the Labyrinth! It was worse than the superspeedy Charms teacher, who had just officially won the 1st interview, because the Gepettos were there, they just didn't see him, and not even the Ablus model, who could see the invisible, were catching the librarian.

"Oh great I've got a groundskeeper over here who can control the earth, do we have any Gepetto's that can even handle that guy?" Sirius asked looking over at Harry.

"I don't think so Sirius..and now we've got a Divination teacher who brought a demon with her," he said to the other.

"I don't think that's a demon, it looks like a No-face. It's a Japanese spirit," Matilda said as she looked over curiously.

"Hey Sirius, isn't that the centaur we met at Wiz-mart?" Teddy asked pointing at one of the astronomy teachers.

"By Merlin it is!" Sirius said with a grin. "He did say he'd see us around didn't he?" Sirius as Teddy who grinned. "Hey..let's do this," he said with a mischievous smile, putting a troll in the centaur's path.

"Oh that's mean Siri!" Teddy said with a laugh as he upped the game for the Transfiguration teachers as well.

"Oh wow..I hope she doesn't expect me to rep…oh it fixes itself..of course it fixes itself, it's a magic school bus," Harry said rolling his eyes at the bus that had just taken out his ogre.

"You know..I think I'm finding this to be quite fun," Matilda said as she watched her three D figurines duke it out with a group of teachers.

"That it is Mrs. Secretary, That it is," Sirius said with a grin.

"I just can't wait for the interviews," Teddy added.

* * *

**I'm a little ashamed of myself, it's been over a year since I've last updated. I can only say that taking a lit heavy semester and then the hell that was Intro to Film certainly ate up all my creative juices..and I blame David Weber..I spent last summer reading all of his books**


	9. Interviews Part One: The Core Subjects

**Disclaimer: I do not own X-men or Harry Potter, for they belong to JK Rowling and Marvel. I am still a poor college fanboy with naught to anything but my name, and any original characters that may pop up. **

**The Chapter 8 Kudos were:**

**Ms. Frizzle (The Magic School Bus) **

**Morticia Addams (The Addams family) **

**Zeniba and No-Face (Spirited Away)**

**Mary Poppins' bag (Mary Poppins)**

**From now on I will not be announcing who acquired what Kudo, mostly because I believe that I have been treading dangerously close to interactiveness, which may cause X-men and the Master of Death to get deleted. If it does get deleted, I'll merely edit out the Kudo giving Authors Notes and put it up again.**

"Blah"-English

"**Blah"-**Parseltongue

"_Blah_"-Telepathy

**Please note that those of you who got the Matilda and Prancing Pony references, those were kudos in earlier chapters and thus they do not count for Chapter 8.**

**As I've said before, the betas have gone to the great fanfic in the sky, so this one is coming straight to you directly from the writer. Forgive any grammatical errors.**

**Please note all past kudos do not count for kudos in this chapter.**

**Also this is a Slash fic. I've specifically stated the pairings at the onset of the fic, so do not say that I have not warned you!**

* * *

**Chapter 9: The Interviews Part One-The Core Subjects**

Harry Potter's Office, 1407 Graymalkin Lane, Bayville, New York-2007

Harry leaned back into his comfortable leather chair. Matilda had gone home for the night, Teddy and Sirius had been tucked in by Kreacher, and he was definitely beat. Despite his best efforts, Harry had ended up having to do 59 interviews over the course of three days. The only breaks he'd received were during meals, sleep, and the few times he snuck off to use the bathroom.

He was very grateful that Matilda had decided to help him out; her knowledge of most of the interviewees helped him better determine who eventually got the final slots. Still he needed to review the memories via pensieve of the hopefuls that he had decided to hire. After all there was a chance that he'd missed something and a second review wouldn't hurt anybody…hopefully.

Now in what order would he review? He could do it by the order in which they reached the center, but that was rather boring and most of the more interesting ones happened at the start. Perhaps it would be better to review them by subject, starting with the core subjects and branching outward. With that in mind, Harry reached over and poured a memory into the pensieve. He was very happy with the projector Matilda had dropped off, removing the need for him to physically re-enter the memory. The ability to fast forward, rewind, and pause also came as a delightful addition that he couldn't help but try out.

* * *

Contents of Vial 1, Harry Potter's Office, 1407 Graymalkin Lane, Bayville, New York-2007

Harry sat back as a dark haired woman entered the room. This was the woman who had been applying for the charms position, and the first person to complete the Labyrinth. She was Mexican American and was wearing a red floral dress, black combat boots, and a denim jacket.

Though most would think that her super speed prevented her abilities from being tested, he had seen what she had done when one of the A models stopped her from leaving an area. Her ability to chaincast a wide variety of spells within mere milliseconds of each other, and her ten second long spells that usually took anybody else a full ten minutes to cast made her an extremely difficult duelist to beat. Her magical power was low, but the woman relied on overwhelming another caster's defenses with the sheer quantity of spells she could launch, and the ridiculously quick way her magical core regenerated her magic.

"Hello Miss Juanita Gonzalez," Harry said as he finished appraising the woman before him.

"Call me Speedy," she replied giving him a smile.

"Er…yes well then Speedy could you tell me why you applied for the position of Charms teacher?"

Speedy smiled at her possible future boss and began to speak. "Well, you see I was always really into charms when I was schooling. Absolutely loved the stuff. I used to go to the library everyday to check up different charms. Did you know there are over seven hundred and thirty two different variations of the hair color charm? Or the thirty two variations of the sticking charm? Well I was amazed at all of it! I've studied charms for ten years straight and I still have only covered about seventy charms in depth…also as you can see I'm a mutant and I really wanted to be able to help fellow mutants like myself who are just coming into their powers. I mean it was kind of hard to be the only mutant in my school; I got teased a lot. It wasn't like they couldn't do anything else; I was way too fast for them," she continued on this vein for several minutes, including her qualifications as a charms teacher. She had been apprenticed to a well noted Charms Master, and she had included a letter of recommendation from him. She had also created several dozen new variations of household and prank charms, and was attempting to develop new forms of transportation. Unfortunately, all the new spells she'd generated in the area of transportation where restricted to short distances, but she was positive that in time they could replace Portkeys and the Floo network.

* * *

Harry Potter's Office, 1407 Graymalkin Lane, Bayville, New York-2007

Harry, the one watching the pensieve memory, was quite glad he had the projector now. He'd had to rewind and play that five minute deluge of information several times to get out all the nuggets. The memory Harry though had been overwhelmed by the sheer amount of info and had kindly, albeit weakly, thanked her, telling her that she'd receive information on whether or not she'd gained the position by next week at the earliest.

The fact that Ms. Gonzalez, Speedy, was a charms crafter eventually became the major reason why she was picked above the other applicants.

This time he picked up a vial that he knew Matilda was present for, considering that the first three had to be done without her because somebody had had to supervise Teddy and Sirius while they tormented the slower teachers.

* * *

Contents of Vial 55, Harry Potter's Office, 1407 Graymalkin Lane, Bayville, New York-2007

By now he and Matilda had become old hands at this interviewing business. Unfortunately, none of the transfiguration teachers they'd met so far had been any good. Most of the teachers that Harry had met for this position were in it for the prestige, not for their love of teaching. This next one was going to be the last person who had passed that had applied for the transfiguration post, and Harry was sincerely hoping that this person was what he was looking for.

"Alright Matilda, do you have anything on this next chap?" Harry asked as he looked at the secretary.

The woman looked through her files and gave him a weak smile. "Not that much Harry. All I've got here are his schooling records. He's a really bright kid, but I think this is his first shot at teaching."

Harry winced a bit at that; he was looking for experienced teachers, but from the prospects he had so far he might have to settle for this one. "Kreacher," he called.

"Yes Great Master Harry Potter sir?" Kreacher asked as he appeared with a pop.

"Could you send in the next interviewee please," Harry asked.

"Of course Great Master Harry Potter sir! Kreacher is sending him in right away," Kreacher said as he popped back out. Harry sighed, no matter what he did Kreacher was determined to give him several titles. At least he'd been able to get Kreacher to drop the 'Oh Great and Wonderful Master of Death Harry Potter sir'. Five minutes later the door opened to reveal a rather beleaguered looking young man. He had short dirty blond hair, a good physique, and obviously carried himself with confidence, though that didn't hide the look of exhaustion about him.

"Oh goodness me, sit down sit down," Matilda said getting up and ushering the young man into the chair. Harry couldn't help the amused smile as he watched Matilda mother the poor boy. "Here drink this, and eat this..goodness me you look like a strong wind will blow you over."

"Ah thanks, that test of yours was pure murder sir, especially the bit at the end," the young man said as he accepted the cup of coffee and some cookies from Matilda.

"Oh? What happened?" Harry asked leaning in. Both he and Matilda had left Teddy and Sirius to their devices at the end, so he wanted to know just what horrible things his two children did to the poor teachers.

"Well fighting past lord level puppets is one thing, but two trolls, a giant, and a minotaur at the same time is a whole different ball game," the man said. "If it hadn't been for Swivenhodge, I'm sure I'd have become a pancake several times."

"I'm sorry…Swivenhodge?"

"I'm surprised you haven't heard of the game Harry, it comes from England after all," Matilda said moving in to help explain so the exhausted young man could eat. "Think of it as tennis on a broom stick, where you use the thistles of the broom as the racket…it's not exactly popular in England, and it's near obscure here."

"Yes well, it's a mighty fine game, though I've also tried my hand at Quodpot and Quidditch too of course, can't be a sports buff if you haven't played those," the young man said with a bit of a smile.

Harry couldn't help but smile as well. "I take it that you've offered to coach and teach the students how to fly on a broom then?" he asked.

"Well yes of course, I don't think it should be mandatory, some people have no right to be on a broom and all. Still, it should be available for anyone that wants to learn," the young man said.

"Alright, well then. What makes you think you're qualified to teach Transfiguration Mr…" he trailed off. Oh he knew the young man's name, but he was wondering if the youngster would realize that he'd completely forgotten to introduce himself.

"Oh sorry, Mr. Sharpton, Carl Sharpton," Carl said as he grinned sheepishly at Harry. "I know I just graduated from Franklin, and I'm a bit young, but I absolutely love this subject. The students are going to be heading to the local muggle school right?"

"Right," Harry asked perplexed. What did that have to do with Carl's qualifications?

"Well I was thinking that we could tie in transfiguration with their biology and chemistry work. I've found that learning transfiguration in conjunction with those two subjects actually makes the transformations cost less magic and last longer. And once they get into physics, the applications that you can put into your transfiguration work..well it's phenomenal. I'd love to share that with the students."

"Wait you were the guy that transfigured the A model's Aqua Erupto spell into something that evaporated?" Harry hadn't been able to figure out exactly how Carl had done it. The Aqua Erupto allowed a user to summon and manipulate water, but when the A model used it on a group of transfiguration teachers, one of them made the entire construct start evaporating, then cast a flaming spell at the construct making it explode.

"Ah yes, I turned the construct into gasoline, and then sent an incendio at it. The resulting explosion took out the Gepetto," Carl said with a bit of a smile.

Harry was impressed. He would have never thought of something like that. The Aqua Erupto spell only allowed the user to manipulate the water summoned, because Carl had turned the water into something else, the Gepetto lost control, and not only that but Carl turned the construct into an environmental hazard and used it to wipe out the construct and its creator. The simple magical combo was ingenious!

Carl Sharpton knew his trade, was eager to teach it, and not only that but was able to draw inspiration from the students' muggle studies in order to further enrich the learning experience. There was no doubt about it, Harry just found his transfiguration teacher.

* * *

Harry Potter's Office, 1407 Graymalkin Lane, Bayville, New York-2007

Harry hummed a bit as he fingered the next vial. This interview had quickly become very confusing for Harry, and if it hadn't been for Matilda being in the same room…well he would have probably not hired this person because of a misunderstanding.

* * *

Contents of Vial 24, Harry Potter's Office, 1407 Graymalkin Lane, Bayville, New York-2007

"So Matilda what do we know about this one?" Harry asked as they waited for the next interviewee to arrive.

"Well, she has 7 years of teaching experience, has a mastery in both Defense and Herbology, is an accomplished linguist, and a fully accomplished Eskrimador. Supposedly, She's a MX carrier as well. She has a husband who tried out for a posting here, and a son that she may be enrolling," Matilda said going through the paperwork. She was quite happy that Secretary McCloud had given them dossiers on most of the applicants.

"Well alright, Kreacher can you send her in?" Harry asked.

"Sure thing Master Harry Potter sir," the elderly house-elf said before he popped away.

"**Hallo Meesta Potta, Mai naime ees Maria Esperanza Gomez Martin**," a rather short and stocky woman said as she entered the room and such Harry's hand. She had a dark brown skin color and curly brown that was almost pitch black hair that fell to about mid waist. She was just under 5'4" making her fairly tiny in comparison to either Harry or Matilda, and her heavy accent indicated that she was not a native speaker of English. She was wearing a white shirt that depicted a Japanese sunset and a pair of jeans. She was also carrying a rather old carpet bag that Harry thought seemed quite familiar.

"**It is a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Martin, now please tell me what are your qualifications for the Herbology position, and why you wanted to try out for this position,"** Harry said as he indicated for the woman to take a seat.

"**Well I hab been working aas a Substatute teecher in elementary schools por a bery long time. I hab ah degree een Herbology, but what I doo de bery best at ees working as ah linguist. I hab plenty ob training een teeching children who espeak een anoder language to espeak een English,"** Maria said to Harry. **" You see, I hab a bery especial powur dat let's me espeak to anybody een der original language. It ees wai mai husband sometimes call me Babel,"** she continued to the other.

"**So I take it that English isn't your native language?"**

"**Oh no, but ip I study da language por some time, then I can espeak that language witout an accent,"** she said to her future employer.

"**So you can speak English without an accent?"**

"**Ob course."**

"**Then why aren't you?"**

"**I will hab you know, that I hab studied English bery well. I do not hab an accent when I espeak it."**

"**I don't know…Matilda do you think she has an accent?"**

"Umm…what Harry? I haven't been able to follow a single thing that you two have been saying since the interview began," Matilda said as she looked at the two.

"Why not?" Harry asked perplexed.

"Well you haven't been speaking English the entire time. You've been speaking Parseltongue."

Harry's eyes widened as he turned to look at the woman who seemed as if she'd been offended. "I'm so sorry Mrs. Martin, when I hear parseltongue it just sounds like plain old English to me."

"That's pretty understandable Mr. Potter," the woman said. She was speaking with a flawless Midwestern accent, which was supposedly the most easily understandable accent that an English speaker could have.

"Well we seemed to have clarified that you are an MX carrier, do you have any references or letters of recommendation that you would like to give us?"

"Oh yes, I have quite a few," she said as she opened her carpet bag and started reaching in for it. Her arm went completely into the bag as she started to shuffle things around inside looking for the papers. "I'm sorry it's taking a bit, I used a summoning charm, but apparently the last owner left some of her references in the bag as well."

"Oh who was the last owner?"

"A woman named Mary Poppins," Maria said as she fished out her letters of recommendation. Harry winced at the mention of Mary Poppins. The woman had been a gifted charms mistress who had repeatedly violated the statute of secrecy with a group of other women by posing as nannies in the 1920s, their ring leader being the notorious Nanny McPhee.

"Wait where you the woman who took out the giant with a rocket launcher?"

"Why yes, I'm a firm believer of being prepared for anything," she said as she tapped her bag, making Harry wonder exactly what she had in that thing.

* * *

Harry Potter's Office, 1407 Graymalkin Lane, Bayville, New York-2007

Harry idly played with a small figurine, a gift from one of the hopefuls. He supposed that his school was going to be much like Hogwarts, even in respects to one of the classes. Though thankfully at least his history teacher was amongst the living…most of the time.

With that in mind, he picked up another vial and emptied its contents into the pensieve.

* * *

Contents of Vial 31, Harry Potter's Office, 1407 Graymalkin Lane, Bayville, New York-2007

"Alright Matilda, what do we know about this one?" Harry asked. It became prudent to learn about the different people, before they came in, so as to cut down on reactions on either of their parts.

"Well Sulaco Nostromo has a doctorate and Masters in history," she began as she looked over the man's file. "He's also a documented mutant with the ability to animate objects with a single touch…and he's a spiritual necromancer..explains his fascination for History really," she added.

"He's a necromancer?" he asked looking at her.

"Well yes, you have a problem with necromancers?"

"I suppose not, but I had a bad run in with inferi," Harry muttered as he thought back to that night in the cave.

"Well you don't have to worry about walking corpses with Dr. Nostromo…or Mrs. Martin. They both specialize in the art of Necromancy that deals strictly with spirits. Summoning them or helping them move on," she explained.

"Wait…Mrs. Martin is a necromancer?"

"All Filipino witches and wizards are experienced in necromancy. The Multo, a certain caste of ghosts, regularly visits them from the afterlife. Depending on the relative or person, they have to be equipped to deal with it," Matilda explained.

"Huh…well that's interesting..ah here he comes," Harry said as the door opened.

A well dressed man of African descent walked into the room. He was wearing very formal dress robes, and had horn rimmed glasses. The bald man took the seat offered to him and looked over at Harry and Matilda.

"Hello..Dr. Nostromo, from what my companion tells me, you're well qualified to teach this position. So I have to ask, how exactly are you going to conduct your classes?"

A deep bass voice answered Harry. "That is an interesting question. I intend to give them lectures about the time periods and cultures we'll be viewing..followed by a physical demonstration of any of the major battles, and if time permits summoning spirits from that time period to share their stories."

"How are you going to demonstrate the major battles?" Harry asked.

The man grinned. "With this," he said reaching into his pocket and pulling out the small figurine of Merlin and tapping it with his forefinger. The figure began to move about and speak in a high squeaky voice. "I know that History can be boring if we just stick to the facts and figures, but I believe that if they can see history unfold before them, that my lessons will make them want to know more."

"Well that makes me jealous," Harry admitted. Damn, Dr. Nostromo seemed like the kind of guy that would make History of Magic an amazing class, and he wasn't going to be able to learn from the man at all! He was grateful though that Teddy and Sirius would get to be in the man's classes.

"Well then Dr. Nostromo..let's talk about specifics," Harry began.

Harry Potter's Office, 1407 Graymalkin Lane, Bayville, New York-2007

Harry rubbed at his eyes. It was getting rather late, but he supposed he had room for just one more vial before he went to bed. He was sure he'd be able to get the rest viewed in the next day or so, but he definitely wouldn't be able to get them all done tonight.

* * *

Contents of Vial 7, Harry Potter's Office, 1407 Graymalkin Lane, Bayville, New York-2007

"So…what do we know about this one?" Harry asked.

"His name is Egg Shen, he's a fairly powerful magical practitioner, moonlights as a Chinatown tour bus driver in San Francisco, has connections with the Chang Sing, personally killed one of the Three Storms, and was critical to the defeat of the six thousand year old Dark Sorceror Lopan."

A few minutes later Egg Shen was walking into Harry's office. The man seemed very much like Mad-Eye Moody, with the way he looked about the room suspiciously. He was dressed in traditional Chinese dress, but was wearing some kind of bag.

"Hello Mr. Shen, please have a seat," Harry said gesturing to the seat before him.

The smaller wizard took his seat and quirked a brow at the other male. "Interesting way to judge the mettle of your teachers," he said to the other.

"Well, you can never be too careful in regards to children. They must be protected by the very best," he said resolutely. If there had been better duelers amongst the teachers at Hogwarts, then maybe the casualty lists would have been much smaller.

"Good good, you must be willing to do what it takes to defeat the dark forces of the world. Fight fire with fire," the wizened wizard said nodding.

Harry couldn't help the smile that spread across his face. "Well, you do seem quite qualified. That bag of yours, it's not like any sort I've ever seen before," he didn't mention that he felt quite a bit of dark magic coming from it.

"Oh this? It's a six demon bag," Egg said proudly rattling it a bit.

"Ah..that's interesting, well then your dossier says that you were arrested a few years ago for violating the statute of secrecy?"

"Had no choice," Egg said as he looked at Harry. "Lopan became the leader of the Wing Kong, using muggle bodyguards in conjunction with the Three Storms. I had no choice but to enlist the aid of the Chang Sing, Wang Chi, and Jack Burton."

Well coming from the man's stance to fight fire with fire, Harry could understand how he enlisted the aid of a muggle crime syndicate to combat another muggle crime syndicate. "I see…so what exactly are you going to be teaching the students," Harry asked.

"Everything they need to know."

"Everything?" Harry asked trying to get the man to elaborate.

Egg made an impatient gesture with his hand. "Magic is like a salad bar, you take what you want and leave the rest. I will teach the students to fight in the styles they choose."

* * *

Harry Potter's Office, 1407 Graymalkin Lane, Bayville, New York-2007

Harry yawned as he put the contents of the pensieve back into the respective vials. He was knackered and definitely going to bed. Maybe after all this was done he would ask Matilda why the Secretary of Magical Education had so much free time that she could spare a week to help out a new school. Call him paranoid, but Harry was starting to feel suspicious of Magical American Government.

* * *

**Well these are the first five teachers of Marauder Academy. I'll be doing the other 13 over the span of 2-3 more chapters. I know I know, lots and lots of page breaks. Thanks for all the reviews everybody ^.^**


End file.
